


A Daughter's Conquest

by swordmaster_eiji



Series: Children of Fate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Gen, rewrite of conquest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordmaster_eiji/pseuds/swordmaster_eiji
Summary: Corrin, born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr, is brought to the brink of war between Nohr and Hoshido on one fateful day when her mother was assassinated. Having only known her Nohrian family throughout her life, Corrin chooses to side with that of Nohr and fight against her blood family, who refuse to see the good in Nohrians. As a result, she must face off against her twin brother, Kamui, and bring about peace to the land. But little does she know of the consequences of war....A rewrite of Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest with twin Corrins.





	1. Embrace the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Children of Fate (a rewrite of the introduction of Fates) and as such, it is recommended that you read that first so that certain plot points make sense in this story.

Corrin followed Ryoma and the rest of the Hoshidans to the border as she examined the plains that surrounded her. Corrin recognized the plains as the same place that had been in her dream, causing a chill to go down her spine. Just as she expected, she saw the Nohrian army on the horizon. Xander was going ahead of the army to meet the Hoshidans with Camilla, Leo, and Elise in tow.

Corrin, Kamui, and Ryoma went ahead of the rest of their party to meet Xander head-on. When the two parties had reached each other, Xander gave Corrin one of his rare smiles. “Corrin, you’re alive! They haven’t harmed you, have they?”

Corrin smiled at the sight of her older brother once again. “Xander! I’m fine. But...why are you invading Hoshido?!”

Xander frowned as he glanced at Ryoma. “Father says it’s time to show our true strength. Join us, and we’ll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed.”

Before Corrin could respond to Xander, Ryoma began to shout. “Be careful, Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander! Don’t be fooled by his words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!”

Xander scoffed at Ryoma’s words. “We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, Corrin. We can live as a family once more!”

Corrin gave out a small laugh, gaining the attention of her three brothers as she slowly walked over to Xander.  _ I know what I must do. _ Once Corrin reached Xander’s side, she turned around to face Ryoma and Kamui. “Ryoma! Withdraw your troops.”

Ryoma looked confused and offended as he watched Corrin. “You don’t mean that, Corrin. You cannot possibly!”

Corrin let out an irritated huff. “I will not fight for Hoshido.”

Ryoma began to raise his voice in frustration. “How can you say that?! Open your eyes! Can you not see how vile those Nohrians are? They’re hateful fiends who wish to trample Hoshido! They killed our mother!”

“It’s not that simple! I know what the Nohrian kingdom has done to Hoshido is unforgivable and I know that these are not my brothers and sisters by birth, yet even still, I must side with them. My heart won’t allow me to do otherwise.”

Ryoma seemed desperate to get Corrin back as he began to shout. “How can you fight alongside those monsters after what they did?! Now that you know of their sins, how can you possibly justify joining them? You are a princess of Hoshido! You are my sister! They are to blame for you not growing up with us as you were meant to. Do you truly mean to fight for those who stole you away?”

Corrin gave Ryoma a stern look. “Ryoma, I will not abandon the only family I have ever known.”

Corrin looked back to Xander to see him giving her a reassuring smile. “You did the right thing Corrin. As you now know, you do not share the same bloodline as the rest of us. But it matters not. I have regarded you as family since I first laid eyes on you. Father will be pleased with your decision.”

“Are you certain of that, Prince Xander?” Ryoma spat. “Surely you must know of King Garon’s attempt to murder Corrin!”

Xander turned his attention towards Ryoma. “Explain yourself. Swiftly.”

Ryoma grimaced at the Nohrian royal. “There was an attack in our capital’s square. The explosion came from Corrin’s sword. If my mother hadn’t sacrificed herself, Corrin would be dead now. If King Garon truly cares, why did he risk Corrin’s life just to hurt Hoshido?”

Xander leered at Ryoma. “Is this true, Corrin?”

Corrin sighed. “It is, yes, but I still need to hear Father’s side of the story. That’s why I must return home right away. I must know the truth of this tragedy.”

Corrin heard a sword drawn, causing her to return her attention to Ryoma. “I’m afraid that is not an option.”

Ryoma lunged towards Corrin, as she hardly blocked the blow in time. “Everyone! Attack Corrin! I will not allow you to return to Nohr until we’ve settled this on the battlefield.”

Corrin glared at the man who considered himself her true brother as she got in her battle stance. “Very well. I’ll take you down if it means allowing my true family to live!”

Ryoma  fell into his stance as well, prepared to face Corrin. “How dare you use the sacred Yato blade against your own kingdom! Perhaps it is a blessing Mother isn’t here to witness your betrayal.”

Ryoma once again charged at Corrin. Corrin was able to block one of his attacks, but was caught off-guard by his overwhelming power. Ryoma was about to attack Corrin again, but was swiftly blocked by Xander. “Stand down, prince of Hoshido. I will not allow you to cause any further harm to Corrin.”

Ryoma grew even more frustrated by Xander’s interference. “Order me around once more, and Nohr will lose a prince as well as a princess today. I will do what I must to awaken my sister from the spell that binds her. You vile Nohrians have brainwashed her, and I will not rest until she is free!”

Corrin began to tune out Xander and Ryoma’s arguing, as another person drew her attention. Kamui stared at Corrin with a sad look on his face. “After everything you’ve seen and been through with us, you still side with those Nohrian scum?!”

Corrin sighed as she drew her blade on her twin brother. “I have nothing to say to someone who willfully denies any existence of humanity in us Nohrians. Now back down or I will take you out despite being unarmed.”

Kamui sighed as he clutched a stone in his hand. “I see how it is then.”

Suddenly, the stone he held began to glow as Kamui’s body distorted itself and began to morph. Corrin’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening, backing away as she watched her former brother turn back into the monstrous dragon that terrorized the Hoshidan plaza.

“Look at yourself! You’re hypocrite calling us monsters as you turn into one yourself just to destroy us!”

Kamui roared, though within it, Corrin could hear Kamui’s distorted voice echo.  **_Calling me a monster only admits you’re one yourself! We share the same blood and the same abilities. You’re just as much of a monster as me._ **

Corrin shuddered at the sound of Kamui’s voice, but steeled herself for combat. Xander and Ryoma has already begun to clash swords, so she couldn’t let Xander down now by backing out of a fight. Corrin could tell that Kamui was still recovering from the shock of Mikoto dying and the pain of of his initial transformation and rampage.

Baiting Kamui to attack her, Corrin ran towards him and slashed at one of his forelegs. Kamui retaliated by raising the leg and smashing it back down towards Corrin, who quickly rolled out of the way and slashed again at one of Kamui’s hind legs. Kamui spun around, attempting to smack Corrin with his tail, but Corrin nimbly dodged the attack.

They battled on like this as Corrin would hit Kamui while dodging all of his attacks. With each hit, Kamui’s strength depleted, until one final blow to his chest caused Kamui to fall back and return to his human form. Corrin watched Kamui lay on the ground, covered in cuts and blood as he tried to control his ragged breathing. Corrin walked over to the boy and crouched by his side. “It’s over. We never have been or ever will be true siblings.”

Corrin grabbed the stone in Kamui’s hand and yanked it out his weakening grip as the boy slowly fell into unconsciousness. Corrin slowly stood up and looked back at Xander to see that Ryoma had begun to call a retreat. Her attention was then drawn to the horrified gaze of Azura across the river.  _ Sorry, Azura. It was nice to know you, but I’m afraid we must fight one day. _

Corrin returned to Xander, leaving Kamui’s unconscious body to be picked up by Azura and Sakura. It was time for her to leave Hoshido behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started with rewriting Conquest first as it's the path that people tend to complain about the most story-wise. I hope that this chapter was a good start to the Conquest route and that y'all enjoyed this. I'm trying really hard to improve my writing skills as I go on with this.


	2. A Dragon's Decree

Corrin slowly made her way toward the throne as the sound of her siblings’ footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Having learned from her past mistakes, Corrin remained a few steps behind the others, remaining quiet unless spoken to. The sound of footsteps stopped as Xander’s voice echoed throughout the room. “I have returned, Father.”

Garon glanced at his eldest son, taking no notice of Corrin among the group. “So you have. Word of your work in Hoshido precedes you. What I’ve heard pleases me. Your efforts to vanquish our enemies will not go unrewarded.”

Xander’s lips curled upwards into a slight smile at his father’s words. “Thank you, Father.” Xander stopped for a moment in hesitation before continuing. “There is something else. I bring good tidings.” Xander stepped aside to reveal Corrin, gesturing in her direction. “Corrin has already safely returned to us. Our family is whole again.”

Garon’s face flashed through looks of surprise and disgust before finally settling on some combination of confusion and anger. For what seemed like the first time in Corrin’s life, an uneasy question formed from Garon’s mouth. “Corrin...has returned?”

Unsure of how to respond at the questioning glare Garon was giving her as he seemingly inspected her for answers to a question that remained unasked, Corrin simply took a deep bow, staring at the floor beneath her as she felt her long hair tickle the sides of her face. Corrin’s thoughts quickly cycled through possible introductions before settling on a quick and simple one. “Hello, Father.”

Corrin quickly wished that she hadn’t spoken, since when she lifted from her bow to look at Garon, she noticed all the confusion in his expression slowly become engulfed by rage. “What are you doing here, girl?! Why did you come back?”

Corrin tensed up. Every word Garon spoke felt like a dagger in her. She looked away, focusing her eyes on the ground as tears pricked at her eyes, but they would not fall. She could not let her tears fall. Not here. Corrin trembled in place, trying her hardest to keep herself together, but Garon’s mere presence was slowly destroying Corrin’s confidence. “F-Father...I-I…”

Corrin froze when she heard Elise speak up. “Father! How could you say such a thing?”

Corrin wanted to stop Elise from talking, dreading the mere idea of her, too, being hated by their Father. _Don’t suffer. Not for my sake._ Corrin was surprised though when Garon seemed to take no notice of Elise as he continued on. “Do you take me for a fool, Corrin? My spies are everywhere. I know you’ve been at Hoshido castle this whole time. No doubt their filthy queen filled your head with all manner of secrets about your birth. A poor little princess of Hoshido, abducted at a young age by the forces of Nohr. You are surely now aware that the royal family of Nohr is your enemy by birthright. Yet you came back, all the same. I cannot help but wonder why.”

Iago appeared beside the throne, having had slipped in while no one noticed. He gave Corrin a look of suspicion and scoffed in disgust. “Smells like treachery! Betrayal! She’s surely sided with the enemy. Could it be she’s planning to assassinate you, King Garon? It’s only logical…”

Corrin reeled back in surprise at the mere idea. She hated the look on Iago’s face and the way he held himself. His unkempt hair made him look slimy, and the way he acted was like a snake, his words dripping like poison. Corrin couldn’t help but feel that he gave off a similar vibe to Yukimura back in Hoshido. Corrin made an attempt to steel herself as she refuted Iago’s claims. “No! How could you say that?! I would never do such a thing!”

Xander clasped one of his hands on Corrin’s shoulder, giving her a small reassuring smile before putting on a stern look and facing Garon and his right-hand man. “It’s true. That is simply not possible.”

Seemingly caught off-guard, Garon’s expression softened somewhat, though still keeping a grimace. “Oh? How can you be so sure? I expect less sentimentality from a future king of Nohr.”

Xander took a step forward as he began to raise his voice. “I have proof that Corrin’s loyalty still lies with Nohr! Although it was her first true battle, she fought off the Hoshidan army all alone.”

Corrin was confused by Xander’s statement, knowing that he was most certainly lying. She wrestled with the thought of refuting the claim, but stopped when Leo nudged her side. Leo was still looking at Garon, never moving his eyes away as he whispered, “I know what you’re thinking, but don’t say a word.”

Corrin let out a sigh and nodded as she returned to listening to Xander speak. “What’s more, I saw her elect to return to Nohr with my own eyes. We all did. Because of that choice, Prince Ryoma grew angry and tried to kill Corrin. If she were a Hoshidan spy, why would she risk her life for us? Why would she alienate herself from the Hoshidan royals by protecting us?”

Iago let out another scoff, looking as though he remained unconvinced. “A convincing story. But it proves nothing. The whole thing could be an elaborate ruse!”

Xander’s patience grew thin with Iago as he snapped back. “Silence, Iago! As crown prince of Nohr, I swear on my honor that it was no act. You weren’t even there, you fool. How could you possibly know what transpired?”

Garon let out a loud huff. “That is enough, Iago. Your words have been heard and considered. Corrin! Where is the sword I gifted you with before you left?”

Corrin could feel her heart beat faster and the room seemed to become much smaller, as if it were trying to suffocate her. She knew she had to respond, but she was terrified as the events that transpired in Hoshido flashed before her very eyes. After a few moments, Corrin was finally able to let out a response. “That sword...it broke while I was in Hoshido. It exploded before my eyes. If…” Corrin bit back on the word _Mother_ and composed herself before continuing. “If the Hoshidan queen hadn’t sacrificed herself to save me, I would have died.”

Garon’s expression remained neutral, unfazed by the events Corrin had recounted. There was a moment of pause before Garon spoke dryly. “I see. How very touching.”

Corrin felt somewhat offended at Garon’s lack of emotion and was about to ask if he knew this would happen, but stopped before she let out a single word. _No, that would only get me into deeper trouble. If anything, I should take from Father’s example. It’s just like Xander said, ‘One day an act of kindness may be the death of you.’ If Hoshidans are to be my enemy, they are going to try to kill me, and as such, I cannot feel for them._

Corrin let out a small sigh, steeling herself with this new resolve. “Father, I understand that you may not trust me due to my birthright and my temporary residence in Hoshido, but I ask of you to please trust me.” Corrin bowed her head as she continued, “Even if you do not trust me as of right now, you can send me on a test like last time, and I swear, I will prove my loyalty and gain your trust back. I will not fail you. Never again.”

Garon let out an unsettling laugh before going quiet again, giving a moment of thought. “Very well, I shall allow the great Anankos to decide on your fate. Now would be a good time to start praying.”

Xander gave a confused look, unsure of where the conversation was going. “Father? I don’t understand…”

Garon let out an annoyed huff as he stood up from the throne and spoke in a commanding voice. “Quiet, children. I will now seek the counsel of the sacred mystical dragon, Anankos. He alone shall decide Corrin’s fate.”

Iago closed his eyes and nodded in agreement with the king, whispering something to himself as a smirk spread across his face. Garon closed his eyes and spread his arms apart, facing upwards as if he were to bathe in light or accept an embrace from above. Corrin looked around to her siblings, noting that they were all at a loss as to what was happening. _The mystical dragon Anankos?_

Corrin’s thoughts were abruptly halted by Garon’s voice booming through the throne room. “Mighty Anankos, I call upon your wisdom! Grant me a vision...show me the way…”

The room remained still and silent for a long period of time, with Corrin becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. She was relieved when Garon opened his eyes and began to speak again. “Understood. It shall be done.” Garon looked back down towards Corrin, his glare piercing her as he continued, “Fate has smiled on you today, young Corrin. As decreed by Anankos, you shall be accepted into the Nohrian royal family.”

Corrin let out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding, relieved to know she could return to her old life with her siblings. But Corrin knew there had to be a catch as Garon began speaking again. “Before it can be done though, Corrin must first pass a test. Anankos decrees that you must first suppress the Ice Tribe’s rebellion. Once you have gloriously fulfilled that obligation on behalf of Nohr, I will welcome you back into the fold as my daughter, and all will be as it was.”

Corrin sighed as she closed her eyes in thought. _Suppress the rebellion. That shouldn’t be too much, I hope._ “I understand, Father. No matter what, I won’t let you down. Thank you for considering my words.”

Xander looked over to Corrin and gave a reassuring smile. “You’ll do great, Corrin. I will prepare the troops immediately. With our army at your side, you will make quick work of that little rebellion.”

Elise was about the chip in, but was quickly cut off by Garon. “You fail to understand the task at hand. To fulfill the wishes of Anankos, she must perform this task by herself. Corrin will vanquish the tribe alone, without the help of our troops.”

Elise gasped in surprise at the news. “WHAT?! Father! That’s not possible!”

Xander grimaced, realizing the truth of the task. “Father, be reasonable. Attempting to end this rebellion alone is suicide! To even get there, she must first pass through the Woods of the Forlorn. It’s too much to ask of her when she’s still so inexperienced in the ways of the world!”

Garon grimaced, upset with the complaints of his children. “If that is so, then she is to be killed here now on the grounds of being a Hoshidan spy. I will not tolerate insolence.”

Xander paused for a moment before bowing his head in disgrace. “Understood, Father. I apologize for my outburst.”

Corrin smiled to Xander, knowing full-well he couldn’t she her face at the moment, as she spoke. “Don’t worry, Xander. I’ll find a way to do this alone.” Corrin turned to face the rest of her siblings as she continued, “I swear to you, I will accomplish this task and return home without fail. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go make the proper preparations for my journey.”

Just as Corrin began to walk away, Xander’s voice stopped her in her tracks. “Corrin...may the gods be at your side.”

Corrin smiled to herself as she continued to walk away. As she left, Garon’s voice echoed throughout the throne room. “I have high hopes for you, Corrin. Do not let me down.”

* * *

Garon waited for all his children to leave the throne room. Once he was certain that Iago was the only one within earshot, he let a dastardly grin spread across his face. “Excellent. All is going according to plan. She has already left, all alone, just as Anankos ordained. No traitor of Nohr shall escape justice! Even if she begs for the sweet release of death, I won’t allow it. She must first live long enough to lose all hope and learn the true meaning of pain.”

Iago smirked from aside Garon’s throne before speaking. “Of course, milord. Soon enough she will be the perfect puppet for Anankos. These trials will either make her a hollow puppet, or she’ll die trying, only proving that she was useless after all.”

Garon began to laugh, though it quickly turned into heaving as Garon began to close in on himself, hugging his arms to his chest and keeping his eyes shut as his chin rammed into his chest. Iago knew all-too-well what was happening as he sighed and turned around to face the throne.

Garon slowly opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he held his hands in front of his face, staring at them in fear. Garon spoke in a quiet, agonized voice as he slowly clutched his hands. “What...what have I done? Why-”

Garon let out a scream of pain as Iago touched his forehead, sending a pulse of magic through the king’s body. “What a foolish man you are, fighting against the control of your god. You truly are an imperfect puppet. I can’t wait for you to be replaced, then I’ll never have to deal with this again.”

Iago slowly removed his hand from Garon and scoffed as the king’s body slumped in the throne, unconscious from the assault of magic on his body. It was a pain, but Anankos had to subtly take over the mind of Garon over a long period of time and starting from an older age. This left him as an imperfect puppet, one that still had some manner of emotions and control.

Corrin on the other hand, she was the perfect candidate to become a puppet for Anankos. She was young, foolish, and has seemingly already started to quash her emotions. There was likely more about her that made Anankos want her as a puppet, but he wasn’t privy to giving Iago all the details.

Iago sighed as he stepped away from the throne. He’d have to make sure no one would show up to the throne room for a long while until Garon awoke. At least he could rest easy knowing everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Corrin trudged her way through the dark, swampy woods alone, her only companion being her own thoughts. The entire time she walked, she kept one hand on the hilt of her sheathed Yato and the other hand clutched onto the stone she stole from Kamui. She sighed as she brought the stone up to eye-level, watching it emit a dull blue light. “How was Kamui able to use you to turn into a dragon? If I had that power, I could protect my siblings, but…”

Corrin let out an irritated sound before closing her eyes and letting out yet another sigh. Oddly enough, whenever she would look at the stone, a sense of ease and comfort would wash over her. It didn’t make any sense to her, knowing that it allowed her brother, and by extension likely her, to turn into a monstrous dragon. And Corrin certainly believed it wasn’t because it was a memento of her twin brother, as he made an attempt on her life when she remained true to herself.

Corrin shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts away as she allowed her arm to rest by her side once more. She went back to focusing on her walking, so as to make sure she wouldn’t lose her footing, due to the lack of light from the trees growing so tall and thick that they blocked out most, if not all, of the limited light Nohr gets. Corrin was lucky enough to run into Felicia at the castle before leaving so that she could get an idea of the direction she should be heading, but it may not have helped in the long run.

All Corrin had left was her mission and to keep on walking in hopes that she would make it to her destination. It was rather lonely for her though, walking about in the dark like this. Corrin was suddenly torn out of her thoughts when she heard a sound in the distance. She quickly put the odd stone into a pouch before drawing Yato from its sheath.

Corrin stood still as she listened for the noise to appear once more. Suddenly, the noise started up again, and it sounded like something large that was getting closer and closer. Corrin quickly took her battle stand as she faced the direction she heard the noise coming from. Suddenly, a faceless jumped out from the brush and lunged towards Corrin. She quickly evaded the attack and cut the faceless in half, watching as the lifeless body slowly disintegrated before her very eyes.

Corrin let out a sigh of relief, before hearing more and more noises coming from all around her. _Shit! I’m surrounded!_ Corrin tried to focus her senses to try and pick up on which sound was the closest. She was thankful that her oddly-shaped ears were at least good for picking up on noises, but there were too many for her to pinpoint any locations. A faceless lunged at her from behind, catching Corrin off-guard. She made an attempt to evade the attack, but the faceless caught her sword arm and held her up off the ground, letting out a cry into her face.

She closed her eyes, understanding that this was the end of the line as she felt the warm breath of the monster on her face. Suddenly, the monster let out a shrill scream of pain and dropped Corrin to the ground. The girl pulled herself together and noticed a familiar knife lodged in the faceless that attacked her. She looked around, quickly spotting a familiar butler as he held some knives in his hands. “Lady Corrin, are you ok? Thank the heavens I arrived before it was too late!”

The faceless stood, knife sticking out of it as if it belonged there. Corrin quickly stood up, retaking her battle stance as she shouted a reply. “Now’s not the time for that!”

Jakob ran over and stood beside her, taking up his own battle stance. “Of course, milady. Let us dispose of these monsters quickly.”

Corrin and Jakob fought off monsters that lunged towards them, taking them down one at a time. Corrin would cut down each monster that attacked as Jakob focused on weakening them and healing Corrin’s wounds. With each attack, the duo became more and more exhausted, but the monsters only continued to grow in strength. After some time, Corrin spoke between exhausted breaths. “They’re not backing down. There’s no end in sight. I hate to say it, but we’re wildly outnumbered here. We need a plan, and fast.”

Jakob nodded to her in confirmation before the sounds of faceless being killed in the distance came within earshot, quickly becoming louder and louder. Corrin turned towards the direction the sound came from and watched as a cavalier rode through, attacking faceless left and right.

There was a brief pause between the faceless attacks in which the cavalier looked towards Corrin with a smile of relief. “Hey Corrin! I finally caught up with you. You’re faster than you used to be. It was hard to keep up with you, even on a horse.”

Corrin was baffled by the friendly cavalier and struggled to find a response. “Um, thanks. Who are you?”

The cavalier let out an exaggerated sigh and face of disappointment. “Come on, it’s me, Silas! It’s been a long time, Corrin. You’re a lot taller! But if you really don’t remember, I guess it’s understandable, it’s been ages. One day when we were kids, I made us a picnic and snuck you out of the fortress for a few hours to explore.”

Corrin stood for a moment, dumbfounded, trying to remember the man in front of her. Realization hit her when she compared him to the young boy with short silver hair from her childhood and a huge grin came across her face. “No, it can’t be...Silas?! Is it really you? Of course I remember you! I can’t believe it! You look so different!”

Silas’s smile returned full-force. “You too! I wanted to visit, but I was banned from ever returning. I became a Nohrian knight for the smallest chance to meet you again. And here we are in one of your messes again, just like old times.”

Remembering what she was in the middle of, Corrin returned her focus to scanning the area around her. “Now isn’t really the time for idle chit-chat though. We need to get rid of these monsters.”

Silas laughed, earning him a confused glance from Corrin. “Don’t worry about that, Corrin. I came with backup, they should be clearing out the last of the faceless as we speak.”

Corrin didn’t leave her battle stance, but she did notice that they hadn’t been attacked by a single faceless the entire battle. She listened in to the surroundings to notice that there were no sounds of approaching faceless anymore, but she did hear the sound of another horse fast-approaching. Before she knew it, Elise appeared, shouting at the top of her lungs, “Everyone, hold your horses! I’m here too, Corrin!”

Corrin’s jaw dropped at the sight of her excited little sister. “Elise?! You came too!?”

Elise smiled and winked at Corrin as she giggled. “Of course! That’s what sisters are for, right? No way I’ll let our new knight come to your rescue without me! I’m here to help you, Corrin! I don’t care what Father thinks.”

Corrin gave Elise a soft smile. “Thank you, Elise. That means so much to me.” Corrin paused as she examined the area around Elise, searching for something. “Though, if I may ask, where are your retainers?”

Elise giggled as she looked off to the brush behind her. “They should be here soon.”

A few moments later, a big, burly man with blonde hair and a woman with white hair who was clad in armor walked out of the brush. The man quickly posed as he shouted, “There’s nothing to fear. Arthur is here! The allies of justice have arrived!”

The woman sighed as she smiled towards Elise. “Thank goodness you’re safe. We dealt with all the nearby monsters, so we should all be fine.”

Corrin sighed as she slumped onto the ground, giving into her exhaustion. “While I must thank you all for putting yourselves at risk to come to my aid and save my life, I have to ask why you all came here. You do know that you’re disobeying a direct order from Father, right?”

Elise pouted. “We couldn’t just leave you alone to die! Well, that and Xander went behind Father’s back and sent Silas and me to keep you safe.”

Corrin looked at Silas, Elise, and her retainers as she pondered the situation. “Well, that explains you four, and do remind me to thank Xander, but what about you Jakob?”

Jakob knelt next to Corrin as he held a staff to her, healing any wounds he didn’t take care of earlier. “Well, I had heard you were sent on an assignment alone and couldn’t stand the idea of you having no assistance, so I slipped out of the castle. It’s not easy to do something behind King Garon’s back, but I managed.”

Corrin let out a small laugh. “How very you. But you all do know that I have to do this on my own, or else I’ll be considered as failing? You should all turn back and leave.”

Elise pouted and let out an audible huff. “Father only said you have to suppress the Ice Tribe rebellion on your own. He never said you couldn’t get help going there.”

Corrin sighed as she shook her head. “Alright, alright. You can accompany me there. Just remember that I need to handle the rebellion on my own.”

* * *

Iago watched on from the shadows as Corrin took out the faceless he summoned. He was disappointed to see others join in protecting her until an idea popped into his mind. “How foolish of them. They’ll all follow after her without question. Well, I hope they’re all prepared to suffer.”

Iago let out a quiet laugh to himself as he teleported away. “Like moths to a flame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner and the really long wait for this chapter. I was hoping I could've updated this fic sooner, but this semester has been wild for me. Xenoblade 2 distracted me for a while, then my roommate moved out (without telling me she would), then my friend begged me to let her move in (and then she moved in), and finally my class workload piled up on me. Not to mention my entire spring break was occupied with me spending time with my siblings.
> 
> BUT, this chapter has finally been written and posted. I'm really happy with how it turned out, considering I haven't written like this in a long while. So, I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I can eventually start updating this fic more frequently.


	3. Cold Reception

Corrin slowly trudged through the snow, silently thanking Jakob for bringing a pair of boots for her. It was foolish of her to not even think of the repercussions of walking barefoot to the Ice Tribe of all places. Though she had to begrudgingly admit that the boots felt nice and it meant she wouldn’t have to worry about where she lands her footing nearly so much anymore.

She shuddered at a sudden burst of wind, adjusting her cape around her neck as a makeshift scarf. The air felt like it was piercing her skin with thousands of icey daggers, never letting up on their assault. “It seems the Ice Tribe certainly lives up to its name,” Corrin huffed.

Jakob let out a small laugh. “The colder it gets, the closer we are. It won’t be long until we arrive. I find the cold air rather refreshing.”

Corrin glared at Jakob as her pace began to slow, her body finally taking the toll of the harsh cold. She felt a firm hand place itself on her shoulder and give a gentle squeeze. Looking up behind her, she noticed that the hand belonged to Silas, who gave her a warm smile.

The snow began to pick up as another burst of wind came through, forcing Corrin and Silas to protect their faces from the sudden lash of cold. When they looked back up, they couldn’t see anyone else, as the snow started falling so heavily that they couldn’t see more than a meter in front of themselves.

“Dammit,” Corrin growled. “If we got separated from the others, especially Jakob, then we’ll never find our way to the Ice Tribe.”

Silas shared her look of concern as he seemed to ponder a proper response. “Whatever the case, we must keep pushing forward.”

The two continued through the blizzard, slowly freezing to death as it got colder with each step. After some time, their pace had slowed considerably, before Corrin’s feet gave out beneath her and everything turned black.

* * *

Corrin slowly opened her eyes, bringing up her hands to wipe away the fatigue she felt. She soon came to notice that she was no longer within the frigid cold of a blizzard, but rather resting in a bed covered by a heap of warm blankets. She warily sat up, unsure as to where she could be, while she took in what she could of her surroundings.

Beside the bed sat pieces of Corrin’s armor neatly arranged alongside the divine Yato. Across the room was a crackling fire, burning with a vigor that told Corrin it had to have been tended to recently. Slowly, Corrin moved towards the edge of the bed, swinging her legs off the side before standing. Her attempts at remaining quiet and undetected failed once she started putting on her armor.

Sudden movements could be heard outside of the room she occupied before the door creaked open and a familiar face with silver hair peeked inside. “Corrin! Thank goodness. For a while there, I thought I’d lost you.”

Corrin quickly motioned the cavalier in as she continued to work with her armor. Once the door shut behind Silas, Corrin began in a hushed voice, “Silas? What happened? And where are we?”

The door swung open as a new man entered the room. He wore blue-tinted sorcerer’s robes, an ornate head-plate from which ice-blue hair poked out behind, and he carried himself with the dignified look of a leader. “There is no need for secrets here, you are safe now, young traveler. Welcome to my village. I am Kilma, leader of the Ice Tribe.”

Kilma gave Corrin a kind and hospitable smile, etched with signs of relief over her recovery. The realization that this kind face was the leader of the Ice Tribe rebellion caused Corrin to freeze for a moment, before she remembered such appearances can be deceiving like with her so-called blood family. “Kilma, I thank you for your kindness. It would seem you saved my life, but I must ask you why.”

Kilma gave out a hardy laugh. “I usually would not allow strangers into my village like this, yes. However, I made an exception for you two. It’s that sword you carry, that golden blade looks just like that of the hero of legend. It is said the one who wields that blade is destined to save the world.”

Corrin let out a sigh as she finished putting on her armor and picked up the Yato. “Well, that’s a nice thought, but I’m afraid your hopes in me are misplaced.”

Silas quickly moved towards the door and locked it, trapping the three in the room together as Corrin pointed her blade at the older man. “This blade chose me, knowing that peace would only exist if we were to crush all of our enemies, be it Hoshido or you and your small rebellion.”

Kilma stepped back into a defensive position and clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Damn you both, I should have never trusted anyone dressed in Nohrian armor. All is now clear as ice. Your sword has not the gleam of a legendary blade, but rather the dullness of a fake. And if it were of legend, then it would soon know it was sorely mistaken.”

“I care little for your spouting of legends. I, Princess Corrin of Nohr, stand before you with a bargain: Nohr offers you your life for your servitude during this war. If you resist, your life is forfeit.”

Kilma let out a low growl. “We will never bow be-”

His words were cut off as Corrin’s blade effortlessly cut through the man’s neck, causing a brief scream to escape his lips before silence fell over the room. The two remaining Nohrians watched as Kilma’s lifeless body crumpled onto the floor. “Well done, Lady Corrin. Though, how are we to handle the rest of the village? Surely someone must have heard that.”

Corrin kept a steel-faced facade on as her hands shook in terror, staring at the body she took the life from. _I-I did this. Oh gods, I took this man’s life! I-I had to though, otherwise he would have killed my family._ Corrin was taken out of her trance when frantic banging started on the door. “Father! Father, are you okay?! What’s going on in there?! Please, Father, answer me!”

Flora. That was Flora’s voice. Corrin could recognize her retainer’s voice anywhere. Corrin’s eyes glazed over as her voice cracked out, barely above a whisper. “Silas, open the door. I have an idea.”

Silas gave Corrin a questioning glance, but decided not to object after witnessing what she had just done. Corrin stilled her shaking hands as she picked Kilma’s head off the ground, keeping her sword unsheathed and ready in her other hand. She stood ready as Silas unlocked the door, and opened it to reveal a worried Flora on the other side. Flora stared at the sight of Corrin in front of her very eyes, before allowing them to wander off and notice the dead body behind her master.

Flora let out a gasp as she covered her mouth and took a step back, giving Corrin a terrified look. “Y-you monster.”

Corrin glared at Flora, hoping that mere intimidation would prevent her from running. “Flora. You are my retainer, yet you came here without my knowledge or permission, but I will allow that to pass if you provide me with your cooperation now. The leader of the Ice Tribe is dead,” Corrin raised Kilma’s head to eye level, accentuating her point as she continued, “and from what I can tell he was your father. So, I assume that makes you the new leader, or am I wrong?”

Flora looked as though she restrained herself as she moved her gaze to the ground. “Yes, you would be correct.”

“Then, as your lord, I command you to end your people’s rebellion and aid the kingdom of Nohr. If you do not comply, I will kill your people and have you executed in Nohr as a war criminal.”

There was a long period of silence as Flora contemplated her situation. “Very well, milady.” Every word Flora spoke dripped with venom, but was restrained enough to prevent any possible wrath.

Corrin dropped the head onto the ground and sheathed her blade. Silas silently walked out of the room and pushed Flora out of the building into the frigid cold of the village. Corrin followed behind and watched as Flora called out to a handful of villagers, telling them to spread the news of their defeat. She watched on as confusion and anger crossed the faces of the villagers, sharing whispered words with Flora. The color quickly drained from their faces as a few of them gave Corrin terrified glances.

Corrin let out a stuttered breath. Her blood felt like ice, unable to come to terms with what she had just done. Corrin did have to kill few people before, but she gave little thought in the heat of battle. Now though, she looked a defenseless man in the eyes and killed him. She repaid his kindness with death. But it was for the sake of her family. The damage Kilma could have done could not be ignored, so Corrin had to steel herself, she had to still her shaking and crush her emotions.

Though something about the whole ordeal still shook Corrin to her very core, something she could quite put her finger on. Her thoughts dwelled on Flora’s frantic shouts for her father. Corrin closed her eyes as she pondered why it bothered her, when images suddenly flashed before her.

Corrin watched as a man with long spiky brunette hair-similar to that of Ryoma’s-was caught in a rain of arrows. He knelt on the ground before a small army of Nohrian soldiers. Blood trickled down the man’s body, staining his blue samurai robes on its way to pool at his feet.

The sea of soldiers momentarily parted to allow a large, armored man walk up to the dying man. The armored man’s face came into view to show none other than King Garon himself as he laughed at the pain of the samurai. “I’m disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn’t even my best trap.”

Garon slowly brought up his axe, as though to show it off before swiftly bringing it down on Sumeragi. Corrin instinctually averted her eyes from the carnage as she heard the pained scream of Sumeragi that quickly became the sound of choking on blood. The moment seemed to carry on forever before there was finally silence. Corrin looked up to notice Garon walking towards her and behind him the crumpled body of Sumeragi, lying in a puddle of his own blood.

The Nohrian King stood over Corrin as he gave her a mocking smile. “You poor thing. Orphaned at such...a tender young age. You are my child now.”

Corrin was picked up by Garon as shouts of other children began to drown into her mind. She squirmed within the king’s grasp and turned her head enough to notice a familiar sight behind her. The same sight she saw when she looked at the Hoshidan prisoners. Behind her, as she was being taken by Garon, stood two young boys, screaming and shouting for her to come back. A young Kamui and Kaze being held back by a young Ryoma, devastated by the events that unfolded before them.

Corrin’s eyes snapped open as she returned from the memory with a jolt. The reaction was sudden enough to startle Silas, causing him to put a hand on each of Corrin’s shoulders and look directly in her eye with concern. “Lady Corrin! What was that? Are you alright?”

Taking in a deep breath, Corrin looked off towards the entrance to the village. “Silas, the moment the others arrive, I wish to leave this place. Now that my mission is complete, there’s nothing left here for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with the next chapter and sorry for taking so long, but I feel really inspired now. So chances are I'll be able to update the fic once a week now, or perhaps even more often than that if I'm inspired enough. Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this fic, not when it hasn't gotten to the good stuff I've planned.


	4. Another Trial

King Garon awoke in his throne, a slight throbbing pain in his head as he looked over to his advisor. “Iago, would you care to explain what is going on?”

The slimy advisor seemed somewhat startled at the sudden shout, but quickly composed himself. “Why, you must have passed out after communing with Anankos again. It truly does sap you of your strength.”

Garon pondered the situation for a moment before accepting the answer. “I see. If that is the case, then how long was I unconscious?”

“No longer than an hour, milord. It seems that while you were out, Corrin made her return. She has successfully suppressed the rebellion in the Ice Tribe by killing their leader and conscripting the rest into our army.”

King Garon let out a dastardly laugh. “So clever little Corrin has returned home. And she has carried out my order in an alarmingly competent fashion, no less. Well, I’ll just have to give my dear daughter a truly agonizing mission now, won’t I?”

Iago nodded in agreement as a sinister smirk crossed his face. “Yes, it seems she’s already starting to crack too. If you push her even just a little harder, she will surely break and be easily remolded. In fact, I have some wonderful observations to share with you.”

* * *

As Corrin traversed the halls of Castle Krakenburg, one thought remained on her mind that had bothered her the entire journey back. Her kidnapping. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were the dead body of King Sumeragi and the terrified faces of her young brothers and Kaze. The memory shook her to her very core. The idea that Corrin may regain even more of her memories terrified her. It threatened to loosen her resolve, to tear apart everything she lived for.

When she finally brought her attention back to reality, Corrin realized that she was standing in front of the doors to the throne room. She shook her head, willing the thoughts away before entering the throne room and making her way to the foot of the throne. One either side of Corrin stood her Nohrian siblings, having waited for her within the throne room. Corrin gave King Garon a quick bow. “I have returned, Father.”

Garon glared at Corrin, his expression stuck in its usual foul look. “And gloriously so, I might add. Iago told me of your impressive feat. Stopping a rebellion by taking so few lives is no small accomplishment. You’ve done well, Corrin. I am...proud of you.”

The pause in Garon’s voice as he spoke those last kind words caught Corrin off guard as some inkling of kind emotions snuck into his words. It was surprising enough that even Iago started eying Garon warily as he continued. “As promised, I now welcome you back into the royal family. Well done, my daughter.”

The small amount of emotion Garon showed still overwhelmed Corrin as she responded. “Thank you, Father! I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

Xander put a hand on Corrin’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze along with kind words. “I told you all would be well in the end. Good job, Corrin.”

However, their small celebration was interrupted by Iago as he cleared his throat. “There is one small problem, King Garon. My sources tell me Corrin did not carry out her mission alone.”

Corrin’s blood turned cold as she stared at the advisor in horror. Xander tore his hand from Corrin’s shoulder and clenched his hands into fists as he glared at Iago. “Iago! That was unnecessarily cruel, even for you.”

Garon’s face deepened with rage as he raised his voice. “Is this true, Corrin? Did you or did you not face the Ice Tribe alone?”

Corrin’s mind ran circles, trying to find a proper answer. “I swear, I did handle the Ice Tribe alone! I killed Kilma without any help and I forced the rest of the tribe into our servitude without assistance. The only assistance I did have on my journey was help getting to the Ice Tribe village, so perhaps I did not complete the mission entirely alone. I did set out on my own, but I almost died until others came to my aid.”

Corrin gave a deep bow, staring at the floor beneath her as she continued. “I’m sorry for defying you in that regard, Father. I beg your forgiveness.”

Corrin stayed bowed, feeling the dread created by Garon’s anger. Corrin’s eyes snapped shut at the sound of Garon yelling. “You defied my holy orders? Who was it? Who helped you?!”

Overwhelmed by his rage, Corrin remained frozen and silent. Garon likely took it as a slight once Iago began spewing more venomous words. “This behaviour simply cannot be tolerated. She betrayed the wishes of the divine dragon, Anankos. Such sacrilege demands a severe punishment.”

Elise and Xander began bickering with Iago, though Corrin’s thoughts drowned out their noise, as she was unwilling to hear what punishment may befall her. Garon’s booming voice snapped her back to reality as she returned to standing upright. “Enough. Though it is not exactly as I requested, Corrin did accomplish her mission. By the grace of Anankos, I shall let this pass. She is, after all, still my daughter. I must admit, my child, I never thought you would pull off such a grand feat. Given your ability for combat, I shall waste no time in assigning you a new mission.”

Corrin wanted to sag to the ground and let out a groan, but restrained herself. It would be unacceptable to show Garon weakness now, no matter how exhausted she was. “A new mission? So soon?”

“Skills like yours must be put to good use,” King Garon stated matter-of-factly. “I’d like you to head for Notre Sagesse. I need you to capture that territory and bring it under Nohrian rule.”

_ Notre Sagesse, eh?  _ Corrin nodded to herself, as to mentally confirm the location. “As you wish, Father.”

“I have heard that the place is even now teeming with Hoshidan soldiers,” Garon explained. “The Hoshidans are taking steps to topple Nohr and all we hold dear. Such bad seeds must not be allowed to take root. Head there immediately and eradicate any Hoshidan soldiers you find along the way.”

“Of course, I will carry out your mission without fail, Father.”

* * *

The Nohrian siblings stood in the main hall of the castle as Corrin gave each a hug. “Well, I’m off on another daring mission, heh. So for now, I guess this is goodbye.”

Xander gave Corrin a pat on her shoulder and a reassuring smile. “Take care, Corrin. Even when we are apart, know we are still with you in spirit.”

Camilla gave out a sigh as she gave Corrin one last hug. “Oh, it just doesn’t seem fair! Going on a mission like that with such a small army. I’d go with you, but Father tasked us with a mission of our own. I really wish there was something we could do to help.”

Corrin let out a confident laugh and smiled at Camilla. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine on our own. Right, Elise?”

“Yeah, that’s right! We’ll be just dandy,” Elise practically cheered in response. “With me and my retainers on your side, we’ll be back home in no time flat!”

Leo gave Elise a tired look, as though he was already done with her antics before they even started. “Elise is going too? Now I’m really worried. It was nice knowing you, Corrin.”

Elise pouted at Leo’s rude comments. “HEY! That’s not funny! Why would you say that?!”

Corrin let out a small laugh as she watched her younger siblings argue. “You know he’s just trying to get a rise out of you, Elise. Just know that I’m counting on you.”

Elise immediately became cheery again at Corrin’s kind words. “Thanks, Corrin! That’s why you’re my favourite. Because you aren’t mean and stupid like Leo.”

Leo groaned at Elise’s excited nature. “Even after spending time on the battlefield, you’re somehow still the same spoiled brat. It’s actually quite impressive.” A smirk grew on Leo’s face as he continued. “See, Elise? I’m not mean at all. I just said you impress me.”

Corrin gave Leo a look made of a combination of disappointment and dumbfoundedness as Elise started stomping her foot in anger. “XANDER! MAKE LEO STOP TEASING ME!”

Xander sighed at his siblings’ antics and ignored Elise’s shouts. “Corrin, listen well. The mysterious Rainbow Sage resides in Notre Sagesse. He grants divine power to those he deems worthy. Seek him, if you have the courage.”

Corrin was amazed by Xander’s information, though stopped to wonder how he learned of it. “That’s amazing, but if you know about him, does that mean you have divine power?”

Xander gave Corrin a knowing nod to confirm her belief. “It is true. Father and I have each visited the sage and were each gifted with his power. Be aware that we had to face severe trials first. If you decide to seek out the sage’s challenge, make sure you’re prepared.”

Corrin was amazed to learn that Xander earned divine power. To know that such power exists, even if it requires dangerous trials, was good knowledge for Corrin to have.  _ Perhaps I could use such power to protect all of you then? And to end this war by crushing our enemies. I suppose I have no choice but to seek this sage out then. _ “I see. Thank you for the advice, Xander.”

Corrin and Elise swapped their final goodbyes with their siblings before leaving the castle for Notre Sagesse. They did have a long journey ahead of them, and further dawdling would prevent them from completing their mission in a timely manner.

* * *

The journey through Nohr to Notre Sagesse was certainly a long one. The march had been long and tiring for Corrin, having had little time to rest since her last mission. They had already been marching for a few days when they came upon a large and intimidating fort. Corrin looked back at her map and noted no way around the fort. “Silas, are we supposed to pass through that?”

Silas had been taking the lead of the march from atop his horse and looked back towards Corrin. “We are. The road that leads to the port is on the other side.”

Corrin looked at the fort they were approaching in awe. “Amazing. It kind of looks like a gigantic sleeping dragon.”

Elise cheered as she rode her horse beside Corrin. “You’re so keen, Corrin! That place is called Fort Dragonfall. It’s some big ol’ dragon that died a long time ago. Rumor has it this dragon was incredibly powerful. They say when it died, its body eventually became this very fort!”

Corrin nodded thoughtfully as she mumbled to herself. “So this was a dragon from a long time ago...how very awe inspiring.”

Silas suddenly stopped his horse and held his hand out to signal everyone else to halt. “It is, isn’t it? But it seems the fort is now occupied by the Hoshidan army. It seems we’ll have to fight them off if we want to get through.”

Corrin approached Silas’s side to observe the fort as she took notice of the Hoshidan patrols about it. “I suppose you’re right. Even if we didn’t need to pass through here though, I could not idly sit by and let Hoshidans hold of one of our forts.”

Silas nodded in agreement. “Understood. In that case, let’s prepare for battle before they spot us. We’ll need a sound plan in order to get through that fort with minimal casualties.”

* * *

The ground was cold and damp. That was the first thing Azura could note as she woke on the hard stone floor. She tried to push herself up off the ground, but to no avail as pain shot through her arms the moment she shifted her weight onto them. She let out a grunt as she fell back onto the ground, hissing as her whole body ached in pain. A single tear fell from Azura’s eye as she lay there helpless.  _ Once again, here I am. Dragged to some horrible place with no explanation. Is it my destiny to forever be tossed aside, a stranger to all lands? Maybe the Nohrians will accept me. Or perhaps this is where I die. _

Azura let out a sob, tears beginning to stream freely down her face. She shut her eyes, trying to force the tears to stop, but every time she close her eyes, she had been haunted by the image of Kamui’s unconscious body bleeding out in the field. She had done everything she could to help him, assisting Sakura in caring for one of the closest people Azura could call family. But now Azura could do nothing for Kamui, not after being captured by angered Hoshidans and likely on her way to be executed.  _ I’m so sorry Kamui, if only I were a Hoshidan by birth. I knew if and when the war began, I would be among the first casualties, but now I can do nothing to keep you safe from Anankos. If only… _

The sounds of fighting could suddenly be heard echoing throughout the halls of the fortress. This was her chance. Azura knew that if she were to keep her life, she would have to escape while all the guards were distracted by the fighting. All she could hope for was that either these newcomers were friendly or that she’d be able to find someplace safe before she passes out. Slowly, she dragged herself across the room, finally making her way to the wall after a large amount of effort, perhaps too much effort. Azura carefully used the wall as support to pull herself off the ground and walked alongside it, keeping both hands on the wall to stay standing.

Once she reached the door, Azura silently thanked the fact that she was lazily thrown into the corner of an empty room rather than a real cell. She cracked the door open, popping her head out to check for any patrolling guards or possible roadblocks to her exit. Azura slipped out of the room, continuing her walk along the wall as she hoped there would be no one in her path. Each step she took caused pain to shoot up her legs, until it eventually became too much. Azura fell to the ground and let out a small cry of pain.

The sound of rushed footsteps drowned the hall as Azura looked up to see an alerted samurai making his way towards her, likely to end her life now. Azura calmly closed her eyes, accepting the fate that had been bestowed upon her. She knew this day was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But the end didn’t come. Instead, the sound of metal clashing against metal drowned the hallway. Azura opened her eyes to a surprising sight of Corrin cutting down the samurai.

She couldn’t believe it, there was no way this was real. Of course, Corrin was a Nohrian Princess and would cut down Hoshidan soldiers, but protecting Azura? Someone who Corrin clearly knew was treated as one of Hoshidan royalty? It just didn’t make sense to Azura. Corrin turned to face Azura and gave a worried look, kneeling down to check on her. “Azura, what are you doing here? Why did the Hoshidans hurt you like this?”

Azura’s lips curled slightly upwards as she realized that perhaps she could be accepted by the Nohrians, or at the very least Corrin. “Thank you.”

Corrin began speaking more to Azura, but she could not hear the girl as her consciousness began to fade. The world around Corrin began to blur as Azura tried her hardest to focus on the girl, but the effort was futile as Corrin blurred into darkness.

* * *

The situation was bad. While Corrin was able to infiltrate the fortress through a broken wall and was able to recruit an oddly young-looking mage to her army, she wasn’t prepared to find Azura half-alive and being attacked by Hoshidans. She was lucky enough that Corrin heard her fall and came just in time to take out the guard who would have otherwise killed her. But that still didn’t help the horrible sight Corrin saw before her eyes.

Azura’s once beautiful hair was now matted, her white dress stained with blood, and her body covered in cuts and bruises. The Hoshidans did something to Azura, and whatever it was, Corrin didn’t want to know. All she needed to know was that the Hoshidans hurt Azura, and that was enough to make Corrin want to protect her. “Azura, what are you doing here? Why did the Hoshidans hurt you like this?”

Corrin held Azura up as she checked for any other damage to the woman. Azura was able to let out a few words in a broken voice. “Thank you.”

Corrin’s concern only deepened at that, unsure if Azura had even heard exactly what she said. Not only that, but by the sound of Azura’s voice, Corrin could tell she was likely dehydrated and in need of immediate attention. “Azura, can you hear me? I need you to stay with me. Please, I can’t let you die on me right when I found you.”

Her words fell of deaf ears though as Azura’s eyes closed and she passed out in Corrin’s arms. Corrin’s mind wandered back to when Mikoto died, when her body fell limp in her arms. She wouldn’t allow it to happen, not again. Corrin stood up and lifted Azura’s body off the ground. She had to find Elise. Fast. Corrin rushed back down the hall she came from, making her way back to the chaos of the battle.

Silas was leading Effie and Arthur to attack soldiers that came their way as Jakob and the new mage, Nyx, stood behind, providing backup. They had been sure to secure the area around the broken wall they used to enter, making sure no Hoshidans could block their path of escape if necessary. Corrin ran her way past the fighting, taking any blows thrown towards her so as to protect Azura from getting hit. She made it to Silas as he took note of the unconscious body in her arms, shouting at everyone to protect Corrin as she made her way to Elise.

Effie, Arthur, and Silas gathered around Corrin, making a protective wall as she made her way back to the broken wall, once there Silas led everyone back on the offensive to take out any remaining Hoshidans. Corrin left the fortress and put Azura on the ground before calling out to Elise. The young princess quickly made her way over as she noticed the body on the ground. “Who’s this?”

Corrin stood still, staring at Azura’s unconscious body as she pondered how to explain the situation. “Her name is Azura. I met her back in Hoshido. She’s a Nohrian princess who was kidnapped in retaliation to when I was kidnapped. So I guess I could say she’s your sister.”

Elise gasped as she learned of this new sister. “Wait, if she’s my big sister, then...I can’t just let her die like this! I’ll do everything in my power to heal her, Corrin, but you should go back to the battle. The fortress might have some stuff that could help me take care of Azura.”

Corrin nodded in understanding, keeping her eyes on Azura for a few seconds longer before turning around and heading back into the fortress. The sooner she could take out the Hoshidans, the sooner Elise would be able to make use of anything they could find in the fort. Corrin went back through the winding hallways of the fort, retracing the steps she had taken as she continued her search for the Hoshidan commander. If they were taken out, then the chain of command would fall apart and the fort easily seized.

Upon rounding a corner, Corrin ran into a colorfully dressed Hoshidan giving out orders to some archers. The man seemed to have taken notice of Corrin’s entrance, as he turned around to address her. “Hey there, Nohrian pawn. Care for a little lesson in Hoshidan combat?”

Corrin clicked her tongue in anger as she drew her sword. She charged at the man, dodging his sweeps of his nageyari as she tried to get close enough to land a blow on him. The man lunged at her, attempting to run Corrin through with his weapon, but he missed and Corrin took the opportunity to stab him in the gut. The man keeled over in pain as Corrin stood over him with a grimace. “You may think of me as a pawn, but you were never even a player.”

Corrin tore her sword out of the man, letting him bleed out on the ground as she moved on to kill the archers. The remaining Hoshidans in the fort would still pose a threat, even if they didn’t have a chain of command to follow.

* * *

Azura awoke once again to see that she was still within the fort, though this time she was in less pain and Corrin was sitting next to her. Azura slowly sat up as she took awe in the fact that she was still alive. She gave Corrin a wide smile, thankful for her help. “Thank you, Corrin. It’s nice to see you again.”

Corrin let out a huff as she tried, and failed, to stop herself from smiling in relief. “You can’t just pretend you didn’t almost die on me!...But it’s nice to see you too, Azura. Though, I have to ask what you’re doing in Nohr and why the Hoshidans tried to kill you. I thought they were your allies.”

Azura looked down at her hands in her lap as she gathered her thoughts. Last she remembered, she was in Corrin’s arms before passing out and even before then, events were fuzzy. “There have always been some tensions among extremists with allowing me to live so freely in the Hoshidan castle, believing nobody with ties to Nohr could be trusted. Kamui dedicated a great deal of time to ensuring I was okay, including making sure I remained safe from such extremists. Though, after his battle with you, he has remained bedridden and mostly unconscious. He was in no state to guard me, though I acted as usual, and as a result, Hoshidan extremists must have kidnapped me while I had my guard down.”

Corrin gave Azura a sad look as she took in this information. “I see, they saw you as a danger because you were kidnapped from Nohr, despite being raised in Hoshido. Azura...what they did to you was...it was awful. I cannot forgive them for treating you like this. How could they possibly bring such harm to someone who has done nothing of the sort to them?!”

Azura placed one of her hands on Corrin’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. “What’s done is done, Corrin. If you hadn’t come along, I can’t imagine what would have become of me. So thank you again, Corrin. I owe you my life.” Azura paused for a moment as she shifted where she sat, thinking over what to say next. “If it’s not too much of a burden, I was hoping you would allow me to join you.”

There was a long pause as Corrin seemed to contemplate the idea. Just as Azura was about to give up hope of being accepted by Nohr, Corrin spoke up. “What the Hoshidans did to you was unforgivable...and you were a valued friend during my time in Hoshido. As such, I would be honored to have you join us, but you’re in no condition to fight now. So please, get some rest before we move out.”

* * *

Kamui awoke with a start as he took in his surroundings. He sifted through his thoughts as he tried to remember what happened to him. He had followed Ryoma and Corrin to the plains where they ran into the Nohrian army, who had begun to invade after Mikoto died. Kamui’s thoughts paused for a moment as he thought about his dead mother. His thoughts then moved on to how he had to fight Corrin as she sided with the Nohrians.  _ What would Mother think of you now, Corrin. What would she think of us in this situation? _

Kamui sighed as he tried to remember what happened in the battle with Corrin. He shifted his position as he thought, though quickly regretted it as a sharp pain went through his body, causing him to let out a scream. That’s right, he lost to Corrin. He must’ve passed out from his wounds.

The door to Kamui’s room quickly opened, as Kaze came in with a panicked look on his face. “Lord Kamui, you’re finally awake! Please though, you need to lie back down and rest.”

Kamui wanted to fight against Kaze’s requests, but gave in because of the pain. Once he was in a comfortable position in the bed, Kamui questioned Kaze. “How long have I been out? Where is everyone? What’s happened?”

Kaze stood still for a moment, frozen as though something terrible had happened before speaking. “You’ve been ebbing in and out of consciousness for a few weeks now. As for where the others are, your siblings are out on missions to help defend against Nohr’s attacks. Though, I’m afraid there is some bad news in that regard.” Kaze paused for a brief moment before continuing. “Lady Azura was taken away by a group of Hoshidans. It seems that the general public has given into the extremists’ views because of this war.”

Everything froze for Kamui at this revelation. Azura was gone and it was all his fault. If he hadn’t challenged Corrin in his state. If he didn’t lose that battle. If only he had been strong enough, then he wouldn’t be in this sorry state and he could have kept Azura safe. “Kaze, I need to get out of this bed. Now.”  _ I can’t lose anymore friends or siblings to this war. _


	5. Unhappy Reunion

Corrin paced about the camp as she questioned her decision to let Azura join. Of course she almost died and she seemed sincere enough in her wishes to join the army, but she was raised in Hoshido, and with the royal family no less. Corrin let out a frustrated sigh. The Hoshidans tried to kill Azura, that should have been enough for Corrin to trust her. She had already been travelling with the army for the past few days, and while Azura had not yet fully healed, she was in good enough condition that if she had wished to bring harm to their army, she could have.

Corrin shook the thoughts from her head as she decided to make her way towards Azura’s tent. She had been looking after Azura since Fort Dragonfall, checking in on her every evening to make sure she was well. The image of the sorry condition she found Azura in still haunted her. Hoshidans claimed themselves a peaceful nation, though just the look of Azura had shown the true atrocities they commit without care.

Suddenly, Corrin came to a stop in front of Azura’s tent. She stood there for a good few moments before taking a deep breath and letting it out. “Azura, may I come in?”

The response from the tent was almost instantaneous. “Of course, Corrin. Please, come in.”

Corrin entered the tent and smiled as she saw Azura looking better than she had before. She took a seat next to the songstress, finding her presence to be a calming one. “How are you faring, Azura?”

Azura gave a slight smile. “The pain lessens with each day, though all the traveling doesn’t help the healing process.”

Corrin nodded, enjoying the time with Azura, before she remembered something important. She reached into a pouch she kept on her, wrapping her hand around a stone and pulling it out. Corrin then opened her hand for Azura to see the stone, shocking the songstress. “Azura, I saw Kamui use this when we fought and it seemed to transform him into that dragon-like creature. If he could use it, then surely I can, but I’m not sure how to. Do you know what this is?”

Azura continued to stare at the stone as she brushed her fingers over it before clenching them around the stone. “This is a dragonstone. I...I suppose Kamui can no longer make use of this stone...so I can attune it to you. By doing so, it will contain your draconic powers and allow you to change form at will with minimal risk of you losing control.”

She paused for a few long moments before taking the stone out of Corrin’s hand, inspecting it before closing her eyes and sighing. Azura focused on the stone as it slowly glowed with a blue sheen that came to envelop Corrin. When the light it emitted died down, Azura laid the stone back down in Corrin’s hand. “This stone is now attuned to you. If you focus on it, you can transform into a dragon, but if you remain transformed for too long, you may still lose your mind.”

Corrin nodded as she returned the stone to her pouch. “Thank you, Azura. You’re a great help to us.” Corrin stood up before continuing, “We still have a long march to the port, so get yourself some rest. We’ll need you in top shape.”

* * *

After the long weeks of marching, the army finally arrived at the Port Town of Dia. Silas let out a sigh of relief from atop his horse. “We’ve finally made it to the port. So far, so good. From here we can catch a ferry to Notre Sagesse. Jakob’s off making arrangements as we speak.”

Corrin smiled at finally being able to have a break, no matter how short. She looked over to Azura who was also obviously relieved at the chance to rest. “Wonderful. We should all take this rare opportunity to relax for a bit. Azura in particular looks exhausted.”

Silas looked at Azura with sorrow in his eyes. “I noticed too. It certainly hasn’t been an easy journey here, especially on her. But there’s also...let’s just say Lady Elise has grown awfully fond of her. Lady Azura is polite, but I worry all the chatter is wearing her out.”

Corrin let out a small chuckle at the thought of Elise bothering Azura. “You may have a point. Poor Azura doesn’t stand a chance. Once Elise gets going, it’s hard to stop her.”

Silas gave a thoughtful look for a moment. “It’s as though she’s trying to make up for all the sibling time they missed out on. It’s rather heartwarming, when you think about it.”

Corrin froze as her thoughts went back once again to the memory of her dead father’s crumpled body and the screams of her brothers. Her blood went cold as her legs shook. Silas took notice of the chance and immediately regretted his choice of words as he bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, Lady Corrin. I didn’t mean to remind--please forgive me for making such an insensitive comment.”

Corrin took a deep breath to calm herself before looking back towards Silas and giving a dismissive hand. “It’s fine this time, but please, I’d rather not be reminded.”

Azura walked beside Corrin with a worried look on her face, about to place her hand on Corrin’s shoulder, though leaving her hand hovering there, unable to make contact. The three were quickly drawn away from their current thoughts when Jakob came running. “Milady, we have an emergency situation on out hands! Hoshidan forces are heading our way!”

Corrin panicked for a moment before composing herself. “Hoshidans? Here?! Jakob, are you certain?”

“I’m afraid so. I overheard as much from a guard on my way here. The guard also said all ferries are being detained until they’ve left. What would you like to do, milady?”

Corrin contemplated the situation for a moment as time and action were of necessity. “Fighting is the only option. We have to beat the Hoshidans and get on that ferry. Prepare the army now! Any and every troop who is prepared for battle is to get here and fight immediately!”

Jakob immediately ran off to rally the troops as Corrin turned to address Azura and Silas. “Are you two ready? We must stand by our convictions and fight. We cannot run from this battle, as not only would King Garon be disappointed, but the Hoshidans would see us as weak and we cannot allow that.”

Azura visibly knit her brows at Corrin’s words, though Corrin was unable to tell why before Azura’s gaze darted towards the distance. Corrin turned around to see Hoshidan troops gather at the foot of the boarding plank to the ferry. Among the troops in the distance, she spotted long silver hair.  _ Is that...Takumi? He seems to be leading the whole army! Hmm, seems we’ll have a formidable opponent then, but it doesn’t matter. This is Nohrian territory. I will not allow the Hoshidans to take our territory away. _

Corrin reached for her sword as she examined the port. They were standing within a large area with only two entrances for Hoshidan foot soldiers to come through, though two of the walls seemed to be crumbling, and with enough force used they could become potential entrances of attack for the Hoshidans. Corrin only had one area for retreat, and as such, that meant she couldn’t allow any Hoshidans to pass that point, otherwise they could cut off escape if necessary.

Corrin turned her head slightly to face Silas and Azura as she drew her sword. “The Hoshidans are the ones who plan to attack us, so we need to take on a defensive position. Silas, I want you to direct the soldiers to defend our escape point, if the Hoshidans get behind us, we’ll be fighting a two-front battle with no chance of escape. I’ll want some teams to split off to defend the possible entry points the Hoshidans could take to get here.” Corrin paused for a moment as she knew she’d need to push back the Hoshidans and not just defend against them if they ever wanted to get on the ferry. “I’ll need a few soldiers to group up with me so I can carve a pathway to the ferry. Azura, I’d like you to join me. I need someone to watch my back and your lance would be invaluable.”

Azura gave a slight nod and stood close behind Corrin as they awaited their reinforcements. Nohrian soldiers slowly trickled in behind them, heading to Silas for orders as more Hoshidans entered and surrounded the port, making their way to attack from all directions. When the sound of metal clashing on metal began to ring in the air, Corrin took that as a sign to send her party out to carve a path, though she was halted when a familiar voice cut through the air. “Corrin! Oh, I’m so glad we made it in time!”

Corrin turned to see Camilla ride in upon her wyvern with another wyvern behind carrying a woman with short blue hair and a woman with long red hair. Corrin gave a huge smile, seeing her sister arrive with two more soldiers. “Camilla! It’s good to see you here, though who are these two with you?”

Camilla let out a knowing laugh as the red-head jumped off the other wyvern in a huff. “Ah, I suppose you never have met them, so allow me to introduce my lovely retainers to you. Say hello to Selena and Beruka. Aren’t they so tough yet adorable?! I love them so.”

The red-head named Selena seemed to look away while hiding a blush at the compliments, causing Corrin to wonder how she manages to fight when Camilla throws such compliments. Beruka, on the other hand, seemed totally unfazed and kept on a neutral face, seemingly ready to fight at a moment’s notice. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, and your timing couldn’t have been better. Camilla, if you’re here, does that mean you’ve finished your mission? Because we’ll need all the soldiers we can get.”

Camilla gave a small smile as she heaved her axe onto her shoulder and let out a small laugh. “Well, in a sense. Xander and Leo are taking care of it for me. They liked the idea of me coming to help you, but that’s our little secret, okay?” Camilla paused a moment as she grinned. “Now then, I can fight any nasty people who try to bring harm your way, so use my axe as you please.”

Corrin shook her head slightly in relief as she thought about how to make use of her new soldiers. “Camilla, we’ve noticed some sky knights are among the Hoshidan forces. Right now you and Beruka are the only people we have who can fight in the skies, so I’ll need you two to take care of them.”

Camilla and Beruka gave affirmative nods as they took off to the skies to defend against the sky knights. All that left was Selena, who stood there tapping her foot in annoyance as she awaited orders. “Yeah, yeah, they’ve got their wyverns so they can actually help you. You already have plenty of ground soldiers, not like one more will make a difference.”

Corrin approached the woman with a confident smile. “No, you’re just as important right now. I need you to join me in the attack. The Hoshidans have forced our army on the defensive, so we can spare few soldiers to the attack effort, just one more blade can make the difference for us to carve our way to victory.”

Selena let out a huff and a small smile. “Alright then, Lady Corrin. I’ll do my best to protect you.”

Corrin gathered her small team and set out through their defenses, with their goal being Takumi. They slowly made their way through the port, taking down every Hoshidan who came in their way. Corrin and Selena cut down those who blocked their path as Azura and a few other soldiers cut down those who tried to slip past or attack from behind. They eventually made their way to the ferry with Takumi in sight at the foot of the boarding plank. Corrin tightened her grip on the Yato at the sight of Takumi, remembering all the hate he spewed towards Nohrians. “Everyone split up to take out the Hoshidans, but leave the commander to me. They’re the only ones stopping us from getting to Notre Sagesse.”

Corrin dashed through the defenses of Takumi’s guard, dodging and slashing at any Hoshidan in her path without slowing. This drew Takumi’s attention as he began to pull back an arrow of light, but it was too late as Corrin put all her momentum into ramming Takumi with her elbow. He fell to the ground, unable to get up as he tried to catch his breath. “Well, if it isn’t the Princess of Betrayal in the flesh. How can you stand to live after the horrors you caused in Hoshido?” Takumi paused for a moment as his eyes scanned Corrin. “My suspicions must be accurate. Nohrians don’t have souls.”

Corrin glared down at Takumi, his hateful words burning a fire within her. She lifted her sword, ready to cut the archer down, when a sudden pain shot through her head, causing her to drop her sword and clutch the sides of her head, letting out a pained scream. In front of her, Corrin saw a young boy with silver hair, beckoning her to come play with him and a young Kamui.  _ Come on, Corrin! It’ll be fun! _ Takumi’s voice cut through the memory, “What, is your conscience finally catching up to you, traitor?”

The pain in Corrin’s head was becoming too much to handle as the world seemed to blur. Azura’s voice could be heard in the distance, but Corrin couldn’t understand what she was saying. A sudden pain burned in Corrin’s side, causing her to fall to the ground, watching as a purple blob picked up Takumi and ran away with him before everything turned black.

* * *

Azura watched in horror as Corrin screamed in pain, desperately clutching at her head and willing it to stop. She wanted to run over and help, but soldiers kept coming to block the path between them.  _ Corrin, please, I can’t lose the only person left who will accept me. _ Suddenly, a flash of black and purple came into Azura’s vision. Hinata. Takumi’s retainer. He had his sword drawn, ready to attack Corrin. Azura screamed, it was the only hope she had to get through to Corrin, no matter how much it pained her after the damage Kamui had caused her. “Corrin! Run! Please! CORRIN!”

The effort was futile, though. Hinata slashed his sword through Corrin’s side, not deep enough to kill her immediately, but if left untreated, she could die. Hinata’s focus wasn’t killing her, though, as he propped up Takumi and shouted out an order for all Hoshidan forces to retreat, as they suffered too many losses to keep up the attack. Azura ran to Corrin’s crumpled body, ignoring the Hoshidan forces that ran past her, making their way out of the port under the control of Corrin’s army.

Azura checked Corrin’s wound, taking note that it wasn’t too deep, though the shock combined with whatever pain Corrin had been going through must’ve been enough to knock her out. Carefully, Azura picked Corrin’s body off the ground, turning back to Selena as she began the approach back to the rest of the army. “Selena, would you be able to run ahead and get Elise? We need her to look at Corrin’s wounds right away.”

Selena gave a slight nod before running ahead, leaving Azura behind with Corrin and her thoughts. Azura let out a sigh as she looked at Corrin’s unconscious face.  _ What happened back there? You were about to strike Takumi, but you didn’t. What could’ve possibly caused such pain that immobilized you, but left no physical mark? _

She shook the thoughts away, there was no way to get the answers to her questions now. At the moment, all she could do was get Corrin to a healer.

* * *

Corrin slowly awoke, with a slight headache and a burning pain in her side. She seemed to be within a house, lying down in a bed, though there was not much else she could note from her position. She let out a groan as she tried to sit up. “What happened?”

Just as soon as the words escaped her lips, a gentle hand pushed her back down. Her eyes followed the arm to see it belonged to none other than Azura, who must’ve been sitting there for some time, waiting for her to wake. “That’s what I was planning on asking you. You were about to about to strike Takumi down when you suddenly started screaming. My words couldn’t get through to you before Takumi’s retainer attacked you. You’re lucky he didn’t try to kill you, but rather called for a retreat.”

Corrin turned her head to face the ceiling, contemplating whether she should tell the truth. Though it seemed that if she kept quiet, then Azura wouldn’t stop asking. Besides, Azura had proven herself trustworthy enough to know the truth. She had been a friend in Hoshido and was looking after Corrin for however long she had been out. Corrin let out a sigh as she began. “I remembered something.”

“You...remembered?”

Corrin closed her eyes as she sifted through her thoughts. “You see, in Nohr, I was raised in a fortress, rather than the castle, and I’ve learned from Camilla that it had a protective barrier. I don’t know too much about it, but it seems it kept my draconic powers at bay and it may have messed with my memories before living in Nohr as I could never remember anything before then. But now, out in the world beyond that fortress, I’ve slowly been remembering things. I’ve been getting back pieces of the memory of my kidnapping, but when I saw Takumi...it was different.”

Corrin paused as the pain in her head throbbed and Azura gave her a worried look. “Corrin, it’s okay to stop telling me, if it causes you pain. I don’t wish to intrude and make you uncomfortable.”

Corrin put her hand to her head as she took deep, unsteady breaths. “No, Azura, it’s fine. You need to know what happened so you can help protect me if this continues. You see, when I saw Takumi defenseless on the ground, a memory came to me, one different than the others. I...I saw a young boy, who I think was Takumi, as well as Kamui. They were...asking me to come play with them, all of us being young children. If this is the reaction I’ll have to regaining such memories, I fear what may happen as I continue to fight on.”

Azura gave Corrin a look of sorrow as she swept the dragon princess’s hair out of her face. “Corrin, I’ll always be right beside you so that I can protect you. After all, you’re the only person left who is willing to protect me. If this happens again, I’ll be right there to catch you and defend you from those who would cause you harm.”

Corrin closed her eyes and smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Azura. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

Azura moved her hand to rest on Corrin’s shoulder. “You should get some rest after that attack you took. We’ll be staying here for a week before getting on the ferry to Notre Sagesse. We need the time for our wounded to heal before we can continue on.”

Corrin slowly fell asleep, a smile on her face knowing that she had someone she could rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with family this summer and I've wanted to spend a lot of my free time playing some of my new games (since I've had a lot less free time than usual this summer). But, I'm off my 5 week long Octopath binge and I've come back to writing this (I already have quite a few ideas for this story and Revelation, not so many for Birthright, though).
> 
> Anyhow, I hope y'all enjoy the fic thus far. I'm having a ton of fun with writing this and I never expected to write as much as I have. I can't wait to share the rest of this story with y'all (soon, I hope, since classes are starting back up next week and a ton of good games are coming out).


	6. The Rainbow Sage

_“Come on, Corrin! Don’t be a stick in the mud and play with me for once!”_

_Corrin stared down at the younger silver-haired boy blocking her path, another young boy with ivory hair standing alongside him. Both were seemingly impatient with Corrin, unwilling to move until she agreed to join them. “But I do play with you sometimes.”_

_The silver-haired boy huffed in response. “Yeah, sometimes, but you always spend more time with Ryoma and Hinoka!”_

_The boy then grabbed Corrin’s sleeve as he continued his incessant begging. Slowly, Corrin became more and more irritated, before she finally regained control of herself and drew her blade on the boy, slicing through him like butter. His blood showered upon her as his final words escaped through his last breath. “Nee-sama...why?”_

_The ivory-haired boy watched on in horror, slowly backing away before running off and screaming. Corrin dropped her blood-stained sword as she felt the blood seep through her clothing. She was soaked in the blood of her younger brother. She wanted to vomit. But this is what she chose, they aren’t her true family, they didn’t raise her to be who she was!_

* * *

Corrin awoke in a cold sweat. _Another nightmare._ She slowly dressed herself as the nightmare raced through her mind, unwilling to leave. Eventually, she made her way out of the room and onto the deck of the ship, out under the moonlight of the night. Corrin leaned on the rail, watching the calm ocean as her body shook.

“I was wondering who was awake at this time.”

Startled, Corrin spun to see Azura approaching her. “I-uh-did I wake you?”

Azura walked up to the rail and stared at Corrin’s face for a moment, seeming to scrutinize any detail she could find. “Corrin, what happened? You’re shaking uncontrollably and practically white as a ghost.”

Corrin opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right answer, before letting out a sigh and looking out, off into the ocean. “I...I keep dreaming about all the lives I’ve taken. I just...I know that the Hoshidans are my enemies and what they’ve done is unforgivable-I won’t lose that resolve-but when I sleep I’m haunted by so much blood on my hands.”

Azura stared off into the ocean as she pondered the issue, likely trying to find the right answer. It seemed to Corrin that the songstress knew everything and would help with any matter, no matter how trivial or impossible. “Listen, Corrin. This is the brutal truth of war. It leaves us with scars, unable to heal, and we kill other humans. It’s unbearably painful to kill others, but if we did not feel such pain, we would no longer be human ourselves.”

Corrin tried to steady herself as she recalled her most recent of these dreams. “But, in this last dream, I killed a defenseless child! I made another child watch their brother suffer before running off in terror!”

Corrin’s body began trembling even more, so much so that it seemed she’d fall over the side of the ship. Azura put a firm hand on the dragon princess’s shoulder before pulling her into a tight hug. “I cannot imagine the pain you went through or how terrible such a dream was, but know that I’m always here for you, Corrin. Just remember, that was a dream and if the thought of having blood on your hands is too much, remember that I will share the burden with you.”

Corrin froze for a moment before returning the hug as tears streamed down her face. “Thank you, Azura.”

* * *

Corrin watched as a port town came closer and closer into view. They were finally at Notre Sagesse, ready to complete their mission after so much traveling and battle. She touched her side, tracing the spot where the scar from Hinata’s attack hid under Corrin’s armor. She was lucky he had no aim to kill her at the moment and that she had the time to heal before finally executing her mission.

She let out a sigh as the ship docked at port, Silas and Azura gathering at her side, prepared to disembark and help guide troops. The trio cautiously entered the town, looking out for any of the Hoshidans they had been sent out to kill. Corrin found that they had an issue with a complete lack of their target. “Father said the town would be teeming with Hoshidans, but I don’t see any in sight. We were able to disembark without any issue, too.”

Silas scratched his head as they continued their search through town. “You’re right. In fact, I don’t see any soldiers around here either. I can’t help think that this is either a trap or some big misunderstanding.”

Corrin contemplated Silas’s words for a moment. “We’ll keep our eyes open. In the meantime, we should learn more about the Rainbow Sage. Perhaps the locals will have information to help solve both these mysteries.”

Corrin spotted a woman out of the corner of her eye. She quickly changed direction and headed to the woman, trying to get her attention. “Pardon me, ma’am, but may I speak with you a moment?”

The woman looked visibly uncomfortable and slightly terrified by the presence of a Nohrian soldier. She let out a stiff response. “What do you need from me?”

“Well, to start, we had heard that the Hoshidan army was stationed here, but I’ve seen no trace of them.”

“Hoshidans? There was a whole group of ‘em around here not too long ago. They were armed up to their teeth. Didn’t do us no harm, but they were a bit forceful. They took the Rainbow Sage, though. Said they was his new guards.”

“Do you happen to know where they took him?”

“They carted him up Mount Sagesse.” The woman pointed to a large mountain that the town resided near. “It’s right over there-ya can’t miss it.”

Corrin nodded, taking in the information before thanking the woman and turning back to Silas and Azura. The woman let out a visible sigh and quickly made her way away from the trio. Corrin shared the information of the Rainbow Sage’s kidnapping and location of the Hoshidans with the others. Azura was the first to respond to the new information, giving a look of concern. “What do you want to do, Corrin? It sounds like a trap.”

Corrin let out a sigh as she looked over to the mountain. “It does, but that can’t be helped. There’s no turning back now. If we fail this mission, I truly believe Father will have me killed. He’s testing me with these missions, so I mustn’t falter. Besides, I must end this war at all costs and I cannot let Hoshidans get away with such atrocities.”

Azura kept her concerned look for a few moments before giving a reassuring smile. “I understand. If you insist on going, I won’t try to stop you. I will follow you to the end.”

Corrin cracked a small smile for Azura. “Thank you, Azura.” She then sent her attention to Silas as she put back on a serious face. “Silas, gather some of the troops. We can’t take all of the troops to scale the mountain, so only gather our best.”

* * *

Hinoka stood in watch over a large room, waiting for any new information on the Nohrian army. She had to act as the last defense between the Nohrians and the Rainbow Sage, lest she allow her enemy to become more powerful. The sound of rushed footsteps came from the stairs into the room as a ninja appeared, only stopping to kneel before Hinoka. “Pardon the interruption, Lady Hinoka, but the Nohrian army has arrived.”

Hinoka was shaken by the news. This mountain was supposed to be nigh unclimbable, a great test of endurance that rarely anyone survives. “What?! They actually climbed the mountain and lived to tell the tale? Their more skilled than I gave them credit for. Still, there’s no way they can best out troops after such an exhausting climb. Prepare for battle, everyone! This is not a drill!”

Hinoka watched as the ninja left to go inform the rest of the soldiers. The soldiers who had stationed themselves with Hinoka now rushed to prepare themselves for a fight, grabbing their weapons and armoring themselves. Hinoka stared off into the distance as she reminisced.

She could clearly see the ivory locks of a young Corrin’s long hair, that she had so dearly brushed many times for her younger sister. The games they would play together and drawings Corrin would share. But those days were long over, and the Nohrian army was coming, most likely led by Corrin or one of her fake siblings.

Hinoka shifted her gaze to the stairs. If Corrin’s face emerges from there, then their fate to battle will be decided. _Corrin, why did it have to be like this? All I’ve ever wanted was my sister back, and now I must live, knowing we’ll fight each other one day._

* * *

The trek up the mountain had been a trying one, but the small army had made it. Corrin rushed up a set of stairs, stopping to allow a small group of soldiers to exit from behind her. There had been two stairwells in the entrance of the building, likely leading to different areas. Corrin had split into a group including herself, Azura, Selena, and a few other soldiers to go through the right stairwell as Silas led another group of soldiers through the left one.

The room at the top of the stairs was rather empty, containing only a large ornate rug, some pillars, and a stairwell to continue forward. In between them and the stairwell, though, stood Rinkah and some Hoshidan soldiers, prepared to fight. Selena and Corrin cut through the soldiers, allowing a path for their own soldiers to come through and take out stragglers.

Corrin stopped before Rinkah, as the woman from the Flame Tribe gave her a sad look. “I don’t wish to fight you, Corrin. But it seems I have no choice.”

Corrin fell into stance as she sneered at the other woman. “That will be your fatal mistake then. I’ll finish what I was unable to do back in Castle Krakenburg.”

Quickly, Corrin dashed at Rinkah, putting the woman on the defensive against a flurry of sword attacks. When the attack let up, Rinkah attempted to get a hit on Corrin, but left herself open to Corrin’s next attack, as she transformed her arm to a point and impaled Rinkah. The Flame Tribe woman coughed up blood, spitting it on the dragon princess. “This only...proves that we were...right about Nohr.”

Corrin retracted her arm as Rinkah’s body fell onto the ground in a crumpled heap. She stopped for a moment to look at her hand, covered in Rinkah’s blood. Corrin’s breathing grew unsteady before another hand placed itself in Corrin’s blood-covered hand. A white glove now stained with that same blood, forcing Corrin to look up and see Azura. “We’ve taken care of all the Hoshidans in here, remember that we’re with you the whole way. We’ll move when you’re ready.”

Corrin nodded as she steadied herself. “Then let’s move on.”

The group went down the stairs, leading into a small hall full of Hoshidans. Corrin led the way, cutting down any Hoshidan in her way with the assistance of Azura. The group made their way through a small bridge connecting buildings before climbing up another stairway leading to an even larger room than the one before. Corrin sheathed her sword and pulled out her dragonstone. She focused on the stone, forcing herself to transform into a dragon. The shifting of all her bones and change of her entire body was painful, but she would endure it for victory.

She ran through the large room, taking down any enemies in her way as she made for the stairs on the other side of the room. Once she reached the stairs, Corrin transformed back into a human. Seeing that the others had mostly finished taking out the other soldiers in the room, Corrin motioned for them to continue on, failing to take note of a healer who survived their attack.

The stairs led down to another Hoshidan-infested hall, forcing the group to clear the way in order to make their way to another bridge between buildings to see the two largest structures. Corrin pointed out the larger of the two buildings ahead of them. “That must be where they’re keeping the Rainbow Sage, and likely the commander of this army, too.”

The group found another set of stairs, and when they emerged, they were greeted by dead Hoshidans and Silas’s group. “Ah, it seems you made it. We were just about to head through that set of stairs. You might have seen it, but those stairs probably lead to that large building.”

Corrin nodded. “Yeah, and they likely have the Sage there, too. Let’s go and secure him.”

Silas gathered his soldiers together and led the way for Corrin to follow. The last set of stairs was the tallest, emerging into a small room full of columns. Within the room stood Hinoka alongside a few Hoshidan soldiers. Hinoka pushed some of the Hoshidan soldiers aside, staring directly at Corrin as she ignored the other Nohrian troops. “Corrin! We meet at last.”

Corrin made her way through the group of Nohrian soldiers, coming to stand in the front in order to face her Hoshidan sister. “Hinoka, so you’re the one who kidnapped the Rainbow Sage.”

Hinoka ignored Corrin’s comment, giving a sad look as she continued. “You really are fighting for Nohr, eh? I had to see it with my own eyes. You know I spent so many years wishing I could be near you.” Hinoka’s voice began to raise, wavering with every word. “Now you’re right here in front of me, but we couldn’t be further apart.”

Corrin clenched the dragonstone in her hand. “I know you wanted me to return, but all you Hoshidans saw us Nohrians as monsters. You have no right to look down upon us when you’re no better yourselves! I must defeat you! I will not lose this battle and allow you to continue looking at us as lowly creatures!”

Hinoka sneered at Corrin’s comments, dropping into a fighting stance. “If you’re that determined to fight, then so be it. Let’s see if all that resolve is enough to take down your own sister!”

Corrin transformed into a dragon, towering over Hinoka as she approached. Hinoka was visibly put off-guard by the draconic form of Corrin, but quickly steeled herself to fight. Corrin lunged towards Hinoka, though as she came down towards the woman, another memory assaulted her mind. She saw the warm smile of a girl with deep red hair, laughing as though she were having a pleasant conversation.

* * *

Something snapped in Corrin, causing her to go crazy, unable to control herself. She hit Hinoka, causing the Hoshidan princess to be wounded, though not killed, and forcing her to call a retreat. All the soldiers from both sides backed away from the crazed dragon that was frantically moving about, as though Corrin was a feral beast in great pain, attacking anything too close.

Azura watched in horror as Corrin reacted similarly to how Kamui did when he first transformed into his draconic form. _Could this be caused by Corrin’s memories? But something more has to be at work here than just her memories, or else her reaction would be less violent._ Azura let out a small gasp as she realized what could be causing this.

Azura cursed herself, realizing she would be unable to properly sing since her throat hadn’t been checked upon and taken care of properly. She could only hope that by using the dragonstone, Corrin would still have enough control to hear her voice. “Corrin! Please calm down! This isn’t like you, so don’t let your power overtake you!”

If her words had any effect, Azura couldn’t tell as Corrin’s draconic form continued thrashing about the center of the room. She knew it was tantamount to suicide, but Azura ran up to the dragon, putting her hand against Corrin’s side and looking directly up to what was likely Corrin’s face. “Corrin! Please! Listen to me! You need to calm down! The Hoshidans are gone and you’re safe!”

The dragon slowly came to a stop, seeming to take notice of the room and it’s lack of Hoshidans, before letting out an unsettling scream, transforming Corrin back to her human form. The dragon princess kneeled on the floor, breathing heavily as she was likely taking in what had just happened. Staring down at her hands, Corrin let out one simple question, devoid of emotion. “I lost control because of my memories, didn’t I?”

Azura stood there for a few moments, resting her hand reassuringly on Corrin’s shoulder. She couldn’t answer truthfully, no matter how much she wanted to. She could tell Anankos likely had something to do with Corrin’s pain, but it was impossible for her to say. There was just nothing she could do but grin and bear it. “Yes, Corrin. Take a moment to rest if you need. We’ve secured Notre Sagesse as Nohrian territory like you were supposed to do, not to mention that we’ve saved the Rainbow Sage.”

Corrin stood up, examining the room. “I see that the Hoshidans are gone, but where could the Rainbow Sage possibly be?” Corrin’s eyes stopped on the back of the room where a door stood. “Ah, perhaps he’s in there.”

Corrin opened the door and entered a small room, as Azura followed, still worried over the princess’s recent loss of control. In the center of the small room sat a kindly old man with short white hair and a long, well-groomed beard. He wore black and green robes with a gold trimming and held a wooden staff. The man stood as he took notice of the two entering. Corrin stood in awe of the man before speaking. “Are you the Rainbow Sage?”

The man seemed to examine Corrin, he eyes stopping on her sword before responding. “I am the one you seek. You fought a trying battle to get here, young warrior with a heavy heart.”

Corrin tensed up as she eyed the man. “I heard you have the power to make me stronger than I am. Please, oh wise sage, would you consider blessing me with your strength?”

The sage let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, you’re a funny little dragon, aren’t you? You already have gone through my trial, and so have already received my power. Does not your body feel lighter and stronger than when you first arrived? All who seek to find me must struggle through various trials to do so. It is amid that struggle that I witness and unlock their true power and potential. You did well, hero of darkness.”

Corrin bowed, looking slightly baffled. “Thank you, sir.”

Just as Corrin seemed to get ready to turn and leave, the sage spoke up. “There is one other matter we must discuss, brave Corrin. You have in your possession the legendary Yato blade, do you not?”

Corrin seemed to jump, astounded by the sage’s knowledge of her she never shared as he continued. “I know all there is to know! I know all that you have done and all that you are still to do. Unfortunately, it seems the Nohrian hero who would aid you is not present, though that will change in the not-too-distant future. When the time comes, this will help lead the way. Lift up your blade, Corrin.”

Corrin lifted her blade up above her head, a pose that seemed rather awe-inspiring to Azura, as the sage chanted, “I, who forged the sacred blade...I, who committed the great sin...I, who wove the divine colors...I call on you now, Seal of Flames!”

The Yato seemed to gleam slightly before the light faded, returning the Yato to normal. Corrin inspected the balde before she sheathed it. “What did you do?”

The sage wore a knowing smile. “Nothing, yet. I merely awakened a seed that was already sown. When you enlist the help of another hero of Nohr, your blade will evolve. A blade fierce enough to guide us through the night: the Grim Yato. Your path will be an arduous one, but I believe in you. Now, you’d better get going, young hero. The king is awaiting your return.”

Corrin turned around and gave Azura a smile, causing the songstress happiness knowing Corrin would share such excitement with her. The two were about to exit the room when a slimy man with long black hair emerged from the shadows. “Not so fast, Lady Corrin.”

Corrin jumped in surprise at the appearance of the man. “Iago?! What are you doing here?”

Iago scoffed at Corrin, seeming to take pleasure in her confusion. “I am still at the castle, foolish princess. What you see is merely an illusion. King Garon has tasked me with informing you of his latest command. King Garon doesn’t wish for our enemies to obtain the Rainbow Sage’s strength. So it is now your illustrious privilege to carry out his will by killing the sage.”

Corrin paused for a few moments before turning around and facing the sage. Azura watched as the princess unsheathed her blade, raising it before bringing it down, cutting the sage in two. Corrin stood there for a moment, barely trembling enough for Azura to see before she became still once more. “It’s done.”

Azura turned to face Iago, noticing how he now wore a wicked grin. “Good, you fulfilled King Garon’s order.”

The moment Iago’s illusion dissipated, Azura heard a loud thud. She quickly turned to check on Corrin. The princess was her on her knees, still facing the sage. Azura slowly walked closer and put a supportive hand on Corrin’s back as tears began to flow down the dragon princess’s face. Corrin let out a gross sob as she stared down at the blood-covered Yato on the ground. “Azura, what have I done?”

Azura calmly rubbed Corrin’s back, doing her best to calm her. She could tell Garon and Iago wanted Corrin to suffer, though what purpose that served, she couldn’t tell. Corrin put her face in her hands as she continued, “I just killed an innocent man in cold blood! Yes, he provided the Hoshidans with power, but he did so for us, too. I just...he had no intent to bring us harm, and yet I killed him.”

Azura waited, staying at Corrin’s side until she finally began to calm down and the sobbing stopped. “Corrin, you’re not the one at fault here. King Garon forced your hand, he’s the one who made you kill an innocent man. If you’re to blame anyone for the sage’s death, it would be Garon.”


	7. Bitter Intrigue

Iago slowly approached Garon, only coming to a stop to bow at the foot of his throne. “King Garon, I have come to report on Lady Corrin’s progress. It would seem she successfully captured Notre Sagesse for the glory of Nohr. As for the Rainbow Sage, she killed him with hardly any hesitation, fulfilling your orders.”

Garon seemed deep in thought for a moment as he stroked his beard. “So the ancient one has finally passed on. Once more Corrin has dutifully fulfilled my wishes and her performance improves each time.”

King Garon let out a dastardly laugh as Iago remained at the foot of the throne, wearing a devilish smirk. The puppet king’s laughter subsided as he began to speak, “Iago, I have an important mission for you. I command you to make Corrin suffer. Make her rue the day she was born. But no matter what, no matter how she begs for death, do not kill her.”

Iago bowed once more as his smirk deepened. “As you wish, sire. It is my pleasure to do so. I have no doubt Corrin will make a fine new puppet.”

Garon nodded as he wore a serious look on his face. “Corrin has faithfully followed my orders thus far, but it’s time for a test. She must fight those from her long forgotten past, make her face the memories we forcibly made dormant in her. No doubt such pain will tear her apart. She will either go mad or crush her own soul, though either result will satisfy Anankos.”

Iago turned and made his leave of the throne room. Anankos would have his way. He always has and nothing could stop him. No matter what Corrin does, she will fall right into Anankos’s hands. Iago only took more joy knowing full well that Corrin was unaware of the fate that lies in wait for her.

* * *

The past few weeks had been quite and painful for Corrin after the death of the sage. She talked to no one and as such, no one would talk to her either. Even Elise was surprisingly silent around her. Of course, Azura had tried many a time to talk to her, always wearing a worried face when she saw Corrin. Corrin never responded though, always pushing the songstress away. She couldn’t stand what she had done, but no one was allowed to see her grief, they had to be able to look up to her as a commander of their army.

One of the few things that brought her solace was that they had finally arrived back to familiar territory. They were only a week or so march from the capital, though Corrin had no doubt as soon as they reached the castle, new orders would be thrust upon her. Corrin led the march, hoping that by heading it, not many would walk up to and talk to her. She wanted to keep to her thoughts.

Corrin stopped, though, when she her a loud thud not far behind her and Azura shout out Elise’s name. Corrin quickly turned to see what happened, only to be met with the sight of Elise on the ground, struggling to breathe and Azura next to her, checking on the young princess. Corrin quickly ran over to them, shouting out to her sister. “Elise, speak to me! What’s wrong?! Please, no…” Corrin placed her palm on Elise’s forehead, worried over Elise’s current state. “Gods, she’s burning up!”

Azura continued inspecting Elise, seeming to mumble symptoms to herself, her eyes slowly widening. She faced Corrin, with a worried look. “Unless I’m mistaken, she is suffering from an illness endemic to the islands. She must have been exposed to it while we were in Notre Sagesse. Once symptoms begin, the illness progresses quickly.” Azura cast her eyes away, unwilling to make eye-contact with the dragon princess. “If we don’t act fast, we may lose her. There’s a special plant in Hoshido that I could derive a cure from, however...I’m sorry, but I don’t believe there’s anything like it here in Nohr.”

Corrin cursed herself for letting Elise get sick like this. If she hadn’t allowed her younger sister to come along, then she would’ve never gotten this illness. But then, Azura wouldn’t be alive and with Corrin. She let her emotions get the better of her for the moment, agonized over her sick sister. “We have to do something, dammit! I won’t let her die! I won’t!”

Just when Corrin thought it couldn’t get worse, Silas ran over to them, relaying a message. “Lady Corrin, we just received new orders from Iago.”

Something in Corrin snapped as she yelled back at Silas. “Now what?! We have orders  _ now _ of all times?! We don’t have time for this! What does Father want now, of all times?!”

Silas shirked, terror in his eyes, but the rest of his face remaining neutral. “He apparently wishes to reward you for your success in Notre Sagesse. We are to travel to the royal palace in Macarath for rest and relaxation.”

Corrin calmed somewhat, unable to comprehend the orders. “Rest? Truly?” She paused for a moment, realizing Macarath was close by, no more than an hour’s journey away. “Perhaps they can help Elise there...it’s our only hope.”

Azura helped Elise stand back up, as she had a serious look of consideration. “We must hurry, Corrin. She doesn’t have much time.”

Corrin’s heart froze for a moment at the thought that Elise could die if she failed to get moving now. She quickly pulled herself together, shouting out orders for the march to pick up pace and head for Macarath. She could only hope that Elise could hang on for a little while longer.

* * *

When Corrin arrived at the entrance to Palace Macarath, she felt a sense of relief. Elise was still hanging on, and according to Silas, the palace contained the greatest stock of medicines. All they needed now was to find the room in which the medicinal herbs were stored. But something about the palace felt off. There were no servants to meet them. The palace was dead silent, without a single person in sight. Corrin and her army should’ve been expected and greeted, but there was no such event. Out of the corner of her eye, Corrin noticed a movement in the shadows. An ambush. “Everyone, prepare for battle! We’re not alone here!”

As Corrin’s voice echoed throughout the courtyard in the front of the palace, Hoshidan soldiers slipped out from the shadows, armed to the teeth and ready to attack.  _ I don’t want to deal with this now. I just want my sister to live. So why the hell can’t these filthy Hoshidans LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. _ A low growl escaped from Corrin’s throat as the dragonstone in her pouch began to glow.

She quickly looked at Azura, who was supporting Elise. “Azura, I’m going to carve a path through the Hoshidans and distract them. I want you to sneak past the Hoshidans and take care of Elise.” Corrin looked for the two nearest soldiers other than Silas, landing her sights on Beruka and Selena. “Beruka, Selena, I need you two to protect Azura and Elise.”

Camilla’s retainers both nodded as Corrin transformed into a dragon, prepared to take down anyone in her way. She ran into the courtyard, thrashing about and smashing any Hoshidans she came across. Hoshidans began to slowly back away from Corrin, fearful and unwilling to fight the dragon, but Corrin would not desist. She would do anything to get Elise to safety and cured. Little did Corrin see the looks of horror on the faces of her own soldiers, including the slight look of terror in Azura’s eyes, masked only by a neutral face.

Corrin slowly made her way through the courtyard before finally entering the building, cutting down Hoshidans, creating a path for Azura, Elise, and Camilla’s retainers to escape through, mostly unnoticed, allowing Corrin to fully turn her attention to the Hoshidans she was fighting. She tore the Hoshidan soldiers to shreds, as a quiet voice echoed in the back of her mind.  _ Give in to your desires. Tear them all apart and give up your humanity. Become the dragon you were meant to be. _

The voice was tempting, something that Corrin wanted to follow, but her own mind worked against such thoughts.  _ No, I can’t. I can’t become my brother. He hurt Azura when he gave in, I won’t do the same! _ Corrin’s form tensed when she saw the commander of the Hoshidan ambush. Ryoma. He clearly saw her as he screamed at her from the other side of the large atrium they stood in. “I see you’ve given in to being a monster like all the Nohrians! And here I was, ready to take you back home to Hoshido, but I suppose it’s too late for that.”

Corrin transformed back to her human form. She had no desire to repeat the events of her rampage in Notre Sagesse. She drew her sword as she got in position to sprint at Ryoma. “We are no monsters. The only true monsters are you Hoshidans, sitting on your high-horse and boasting your good fortune and excess of resources. We suffer and die from famines because of people like you! We fight because of your ignorance and you dare to call US the monsters?!”

Corrin mustered all her speed as she ran towards her Hoshidan brother. He clicked his tongue as he fell into position. “I see the Nohrians continue to brainwash you, filling you with these thoughts to hide their true nature. But I see right through them. I’ll save you from these dastards!”

Corrin brought her full force down on Ryoma, landing a hit on his side, though he quickly countered, smashing the hilt of his blade into Corrin’s stomach. The dragon princess fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of her as she helplessly stared up at Ryoma, clutching his bleeding side. But all she could see was the face of a younger boy, likely a teen, sitting across from her with a game in between them. “I see you’re getting better each time we play, Corrin. Maybe next time you’ll even win.”

He had a warm smile on his face, and his mess of brown hair was pulled back, so as not to obstruct his face. Corrin dug her fingers into her temples, letting out a pained scream, before passing out.

* * *

Azura counted herself as lucky that should could find the herbs she needed and quickly, too. She was able to concoct a simple medicine to help Elise and easily get the young princess to drink it. “There, you should rest now. The medicine will do it’s work and you’ll be better soon.”

Elise let out a small “thank you” before fatigue overtook her. Azura stood up as she let Elise rest, asking Selena and Beruka to stay put and watch to keep Elise safe in case any Hoshidans were to show up. As soon as Azura left the room, a scream echoed through the hallways of the palace.  _ Oh no, Corrin! _

Azura dashed through the halls she had come through, slowing down when she came into the atrium at the entrance of the palace. It was filled with the dead bodies of Hoshidans, brutally torn to shreds as blood and innards were strewn all over the place.  _ Gods, Corrin, what have you done? _ Azura made her way through the atrium, finding a point heading off into the main hall in which she saw Corrin’s unconscious body lying there, thankfully unharmed.

It seemed that whoever it had been that Corrin was fighting had been fought off by the Nohrian soldiers. There was chaos among any surviving Hoshidan soldiers, running off to escape from further bloodshed. Azura crouched down, sitting on the ground next to Corrin as she inspected the dragon princess. Like it seemed from afar, Corrin was without injury, though that brought to question why she was unconscious. Aura could only assume it meant that she had run into another of her siblings.

Azura calmly moved the hair from Corrin’s face and stroked the princess’s arm. The thought that she should have kept watch over Corrin crossed through Azura’s mind, but it was quickly dispelled as she knew curing Elise was of utmost importance. Azura watched as eyelids slowly opened to reveal red irises. “Azura...is Elise okay?”

Azura let cracked a small smile at Corrin’s selflessness for her younger sister, though restrained herself in the wake of Corrin’s actions. “The worst is over. I gave her the medicine, so as long as she gets plenty of rest, Elise should make a full recovery.”

Corrin let out a small sigh as a tired look overtook the dragon’s face. “Thank you, Azura. Your knowledge has saved her life.”

“It was no problem, but perhaps you could tell me what happened.”

Corrin closed her eyes for a moment, long enough for Azura to wonder whether the princess fell asleep in her arms before she spoke. “I fought Ryoma and as fate would have it, another memory surfaced it’s ugly face.”

Azura nodded. She could tell as much that one of the Hoshidan royals had fought Corrin, but was surprised that Ryoma himself would be here. What was more surprising was that he knew they would be here, no doubt that fact worried Corrin as well. “Yes, I could tell that much, but…” Azura shuddered for a moment as an image of the carnage flashed through her mind. She had only seen such massive carnage once before in her life. “But I’d like to know what happened before that. You left a rather worrying mess of Hoshidan bodies.”

Corrin averted her eyes, looking as though she was searching for an excuse to hide her shame before letting out a defeated sigh. “While I was fighting the Hoshidans in my draconic form, there was this voice--this desire--in the back of my head, telling me to give in and destroy everything. I was able to stave it off and turn back to my human form, but it was...frightening.”

Azura let out a thoughtful hum. She had heard of such a voice before with Kamui. The most she could hope for was that the dragonstone would keep it at bay and that Corrin wouldn’t rely too heavily on her draconic form. “I see. Perhaps you should get some rest while we’re here. You likely need it the most out of all of us, and we need time here to let Elise rest anyway.”

Azura offered a hand to help Corrin up, which the princess gladly accepted, getting up on her feet as Azura supported her. There was no doubt from how much of her weight Corrin put on her that the dragon was tired beyond belief. The one thing Azura couldn’t tell though, was that when Corrin put her hand in the pouch containing her dragonstone, she could feel small cracks that had recently appeared on the fine surface of the stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Corrin so much in this AU? Rewrite? idk anymore. It just feels more fitting for her to be militaristic and hardened from how Garon treats her. She probably also has a lot of mental health issues (like, at the very least some anxiety and PTSD, jeez), but she still loves her siblings and those close to her. I just hope I was able to convey that. Also, I hope I'm writing Azura properly, though she's a pretty reserved character, so it can be hard.
> 
> God, this chapter is shorter than what I usually write now, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. I kinda forgot that this chapter even exists in the first place until I replayed it while writing this. I'll probably be a lot better at publishing chapters at a consistent pace now (hopefully) because I've been playing the new Tomb Raider which scared the shit out of me, so I wrote this entire chapter to calm me down. I just hope my homework doesn't get in the way.


	8. Uprising

Dark whispers conversed in the back of Corrin’s head, putting the princess on edge as she could hear them, but was unable to make out any words. The whispers would grow quieter as she rubbed her thumb against the once perfect surface of her dragonstone. There was some part of her that worried over what the cracks in the stone could possibly mean, but Corrin had no time to ponder on it as Iago’s words snapped her back into reality. “Ah, Lady Corrin. I see you’ve returned to us safe and sound.”

Corrin stared blankly at the sorcerer as her mouth provided an automatic response. “Yes, it’s good to be home. I’d like to report back to Father right away.” Movement behind Iago caught Corrin’s eye. “What’s with all the commotion around here? Did something happen?”

Iago looked off to the side, as if to take note of the hectic movements of soldiers and the like. “There’s a small rebellion in Cheve. Nothing your royal head should worry about. Our soldiers are preparing to quash it as we speak, before it gets out of hand.”

Memories of the Ice Tribe’s rebellion flashed before Corrin’s eyes, reminding her of Flora’s horror at the lifeless head of Kilma and the blood on Corrin’s hands. Iago seemed to take note of Corrin’s silence as he continued. “I’m sure King Garon can fill you in on the specifics if you so please. He’s waiting for you in the reception room. I would advise against keeping him waiting.”

Corrin nodded as she left to meet Garon, the whispers in the back of her head becoming louder at Iago’s words. She made her way over to Azura, whose small smile brought her back to reality. The dragon held out her hand for Azura as she spoke. “Come on. We need to talk to Father soon, or we’ll be in trouble.”

Azura gladly accepted Corrin’s hand, the whispers in her head quieting at the contact.

* * *

“Welcome back, child. I hear you have once again fulfilled my orders flawlessly. You’re growing stronger right before my eyes. I am proud of you, my daughter.”

Corrin bowed before Garon at his relatively humbling words. “Thank you, Father.”

Garon looked off to the distance as he continued. “But we must never rest on our laurels. Cheve requires immediate attention. Perhaps Iago already told you, but there’s been a rebellion there. It’s still small, but it won’t remain so. I’m sending our army to strike them down before this gets out of control.” Garon paused for a moment before continuing. “I’m trusting you, Corrin, to lead them to victory.”

Corrin blinked in confusion. Sure, she had done well in completing her tasks and was loyal to Garon, but they had all been small-scale and with far fewer troops. To command the standing Nohrian army in battle would be a far greater responsibility. “You want _me_ to lead our standing army against the Chevois knights?”

Garon’s face remained in its usual scowl, making it impossible for Corrin to determine Garon’s emotional response. “That is correct.”

Garon’s dry response left Corrin feeling hollow, as she understood no proper response would help her. To question Garon’s reasoning would be tantamount to treason. All Corrin could do was bow her head. “Very well. I won’t let you down. I will suppress the rebellion in Cheve.”

“I have high hopes for you, Corrin. You are dismissed.” Garon spoke as his eyes looked away, seemingly preoccupied by other thoughts.

“Father, wait! If I may have just a moment of your time. I have something to report.”

Garon remained unphased as his focus continued to look away from Corrin. “Well? Out with it.”

Corrin took a deep breath before continuing. “Azura, the Nohrian princess who was taken by the Hoshidans, has returned to us.”

“WHAT?!”

Garon’s voice boomed through the room, catching Corrin off-guard as she watched Garon angrily point his attention towards Azura, who calmly walked forward. “Greetings, Your Majesty.”

“Azura…”

“Yes, milord. It is I.”

Garon stared at the songstress for a few moments, the anger from his face not dissipating even when he finally spoke up once more. “How unexpected. I never thought I’d see your face again. If you wish, you may go with Corrin to suppress the rebellion. Think of it as a chance to see more of your homeland.”

Azura remained silent. The coldness of the exchange between the two caused Corrin no small amount of discomfort. “That is all. Bring back good news, my children.”

Garon stood up and left the reception hall. His anger never reached his voice, but it was prevalent in his loud footsteps and twisted face. When she was sure Garon has left, Corrin finally spoke up. “Father was acting...strangely. Even colder and more distant than usual. You’re his long-lost daughter, and yet he barely spoke a word to you.”

Azura turned her attention back to Corrin beside her, as her face remained neutral. She seemed unshaken by the events, as though it were normal to her. “It’s quite all right, Corrin. I didn’t expect much.”

Corrin remained silent, as she could tell Azura didn’t want to talk about it. But it still bothered her. A father and daughter reunited after a lifetime and yet they hardly spoke a word to each other. It bothered her, but she couldn’t exactly tell what. Corrin let out a sigh as she looked back to Azura. “I suppose, then, that we should prepare to depart with the army.”

* * *

Corrin stood amongst the soldiers as she watched Azura from a distance. She was worried for the songstress and wanted to help, but was unable to do anything as she didn’t really understand what was going on. Corrin’s attention was drawn away though when she heard someone approaching her.

“Princess Corrin! Milady!”

As she turned, the blood drained from Corrin’s face, noticing that none other than Hans was speaking to her. Remembering what he did to Gunter made her blood boil. “Hans! What do you want?”

Hans scoffed as he spoke mockingly. “So it’s true. I heard a rumor that our young princess would be leading us. Congratulations on the honor, Princess Corrin.”

Corrin rolled her eyes as she scowled. When she spoke, her voice dripped with bitterness. “Enough with the flattery, Hans. Did you need me for something?”

Hans gave a dastardly grin. “Yes, I’ve been awaiting your arrival. As a member of the standing army, I will be accompanying you to Cheve. I’ve been ordered to aid you in whatever task you request of me.”

Corrin’s scowl only deepened as a small amount of rage entered her voice. “You? Helping me? And I’m to trust you even after you tried to kill me at the Bottomless Canyon?”

To Corrin’s surprise, Hans did a small bow and wore a face of regret. “A thousand apologies, milady. I pray you can find it in your heart to forgive me. King Garon commanded I attack you so as to test your abilities. You should be pleased to know that you far exceeded his expectations. Despite being a Hoshidan royal, you chose to side with our great kingdom of Nohr. You chose to remain with your Nohrian siblings and the man who raised you. Everyone at the castle was overjoyed. It greatly improved our morale! I have every faith that you’ll lead us well and to victory, milady.”

Corrin’s scowl never left her face. She could never forgive Hans’s actions, but no matter what she felt, she would have to work with him. She turned her attention back to Azura to quickly see the songstress watching with a worried look. Though the moment Azura saw Corrin look back, she immediately turned back to what she had been doing.

* * *

Corrin walked through the silent streets of Cheve as she ordered her soldiers to occupy the area and search for resistance members. It struck Corrin as odd that there would be no fighting or resistance as they entered, leaving her on edge as she was accompanied by her sisters, their retainers, and Azura. Just as the group was about to turn around, two figures rounded a corner to confront them.

“Hello, sister dear. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Before Corrin knew what was happening, an arrow of pure light grazed her size, causing her to clutch it in pain. _No way, not you again._ Corrin lifted her head to face the two new figures. Standing before her were Takumi and Kamui, both angered by her presence. Camilla quickly came to Corrin’s side, frantically inspecting the wound.

“That was just a warning shot. I could have just as easily shot off your traitorous head.”

Corrin took a staggered step forward as she drew her sword. “You’re just asking for me to finish off what I started back at the port!”

Camilla quickly grabbed Corrin’s hand and tried to yank back the dragon, but paused due to her injury. “Stay back, Corrin! It’s too dangerous.”

Kamui’s scowl deepened as he watched Camilla. “Hiding behind you fake sister, are you? You’ve reached a new low, not even taking responsibility for your actions. You should have stayed with us, your true family, but now you’ll have to face our army.”

Corrin had to bide her time as Elise worked on healing her. “And I see that you two continue to ignore the humanity of Nohrians. Camilla chooses to protect me out of care. You two, on the other hand, act as monsters. You choose to kill your sister just because she doesn’t agree with you. Now leave before you die alongside those in the rebellion who choose not to side with us peacefully.”

A blonde haired woman came out from where the two brothers had previously hid, as she hefted a large axe and dragged a Nohrian corpse behind her. Her face was covered in rage and disgust as she threw the soldier’s corpse out in front of her. “I knew you hounds would try to stop our righteous rebellion. All the more reason to stand our ground!”

Corrin eyed the body as Elise finished healing her. The corpse was none other than one of the knights from the standing army. Her grip on her sword tightened as she charged at the woman with no warning. “YOU! You’re the resistance leader, aren’t you?! I can see it now. You don’t want peace, just death and chaos!”

Kamui quickly came between the two and blocked Corrin’s attack. “And she’s an important ally to Hoshido. I won’t let you do any harm to her.”

“Funny for you to protect a stranger when she’s a traitor, but having no qualms over killing me, your own sister.”

Obviously annoyed by Corrin’s comment, Kamui blindly attacked her out of anger. His attacks, while ferocious, were easy to dodge until Kamui tired himself out and collapsed to his knees. “We...we won’t stop until we free Cheve from Nohrian oppression. You stand in our way, so you must die with the rest. That’s all King Garon wants, right? To kill everyone who stands in his way? To make everyone fight to the death?”

Something inside Corrin snapped as she raised her sword to cut down Kamui, but she was stopped when she saw a flash of green and a shuriken lodged itself into her arm. Corrin dropped her sword as she dropped to her knees in pain, letting out a scream of agony. Adrenaline poured through Corrin’s viens as she grabbed her sword and stood back up, her sights locked on a certain ninja. “Everyone, ATTACK! I WANT NO SURVIVORS!”

She rushed at the ninja and slashed at him in quick succession. Corrin knew exactly what she was doing. She was completing a job long unfinished. First she killed Rinkah, and now she stands here, soaked in Kaze’s blood as his body lie dead at her feet. Or maybe she didn’t know what she was doing, but she was too tired to tell. The world blurred and the clashing sounds of battle dampened as though she were being submerged in water. A blob of blue and blonde flashed into her vision, but even those colors slowly faded to black.

“Corrin, please stay with us!”

It was hard to tell who was speaking. Corrin’s thoughts had slowed to a halt as she sat in darkness. Who she was and where she was didn’t matter. She had finally completed her task. Not that she could remember what it was, but it still felt important to her. Within the vast darkness there was nothingness. All that existed was Corrin.

“Wake up, my daughter. Your time has yet to come.”

The voice that spoke was foreign to the young dragon, yet it felt strangely familiar. It called her his daughter, yet it was not the voice of Garon. Could the voice have been Sumeragi? Corrin’s voice came out in a quiet whisper. “Father…?”

A soft laugh rumbled throughout Corrin’s mind. “I will tell you the truth in due time, but first there are others waiting for you.”

“Wait! Father! Come back!”

Corrin flung her arms forward to reach out for...something, but there had been no one there in the darkness. Pain flared up her arm as she attempted to let out a pained shout, but all that escaped her lips was a whimper. Her arms fell back down, limp by her sides where she lie. Unable to muster the energy to sit up, Corrin scanned the room, though even that was difficult with her heavy eyelids.

Her eyes came to a stop on Azura’s face. The songstress was next to her and clear signs of fear were etched into her features, but something was off. Corrin couldn’t tell if Azura was afraid of her or for her. Corrin tried to croak out a response, but even that seemed to require too much energy. Azura’s eyes locked with Corrin’s as the songstress finally spoke. “Who...were you talking to?”

Corrin tried to recall, but her thoughts felt foggy. The last she could remember was a blur of green as she let out a low whisper. “I...don’t know.”

* * *

Azura watched in horror as Kaze’s shuriken lodged itself into Corrin’s arm, temporarily disabling the dragon princess. Azura couldn’t stand the shriek of agony she let out as blood began to pour down her arm. But that didn’t stop Corrin. Instead, it only seemed to fuel her as she picked her sword back up with her other arm and charged at the ninja with frightening speed. Corrin cut Kaze down and stood over his body as Kamui’s screams drowned out all other noise.

“KAZE! NO! KAZE, DON’T LEAVE ME!”

The moment Corrin fell to the ground, Azura and Elise rushed to her side. Azura held the dragon princess up in her arms as she watched her eyes glaze over. The sounds of Camilla leading the charge and Takumi picking up Kamui to retreat were blocked out as Azura focused on her slowly dying friend. Azura pleaded for her safety, her voice breaking with emotion. “Corrin, please stay with us!”

Elise put all her focus in to closing up and healing the bleeding wound Kaze left Corrin with. They could only hope that she did it fast enough before the dragon lost too much blood. Azura’s grip on the princess tightened as Corrin’s eyes slowly came to a close. “Corrin! Please don’t! We can’t lose you! Not now! I can’t…” _I can’t lose my only friend in this horrible world_.

Azura carefully laid Corrin’s body on the ground, anxiously watching over her. Elise lifted her staff as she shared a glance with Azura. “Corrin should be fine. The wound’s closed, but she’s lost a lot of blood. Her body will need time and rest before she’ll be back to normal, since no amount of healing magic can create blood.”

“This is your leader? Pathetic. She takes one hit and then she’s out, just like that. Too bad she’s still alive. I’ll just have to finish the job.”

Azura quickly stood up and spun around, taking a defensive position. She found herself facing the resistance leader: a woman with blonde hair and crimson armor, likely that of a wyvern rider. “You speak lowly of Corrin, and yet ignore the fact that she was the first one attacked. She cares for this army and I have no doubt she would die before letting any of her men die.”

The resistance leader scoffed as she lunged at Azura, who dodged the attack with ease. “Sure, you can call that respectable. Perhaps I would’ve respected that myself if she were on the same side as me. But she isn’t. Instead, she chooses to side with a tyrant whose only wish is to wage war and get us all killed. I can’t respect someone who thinks a massacre is righteous.”

Azura charged the woman, impaling the Nohrian on her lance. “She is misguided, but I will make sure she sees the truth.” Azura’s grip on her lance tightened as she pushed it further into the woman, her voice lowering to a whisper only the two could hear. “Because I care for her, and if I let her stray down the wrong path, we could all be doomed.”

The songstress pulled her lance out of the resistance leader, watching as her body fell to the ground and turned pale, blood pooling out from under crimson armor. _I won’t let them harm you, Corrin_ . Azura was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of screams and the smell of burning flesh. She looked off to the houses, noticing smoke emerging from them, flames licking the windows as burning bodies hopelessly flung themselves against the glass. Azura watched in horror as an innocent civilian ran around a corner, only to be tackled and beheaded by a Nohrian soldier. Blood ran through the streets. Innocent blood, no longer belonging to those of the resistance. Her blood ran cold with fear as doubt crossed through her mind. _Is this the world Corrin wants? Is this what she ordered the Nohrian army to do? Or was this his work?_

Azura glanced back to Corrin’s limp body, worried for her draconic friend. _Please, tell me this isn’t what you want, what you chose to fight for. I can’t lose you too. I can’t lose you to him._

* * *

Ash and ruin. That was all that was left of Cheve, other than the nearby palace. Corrin had managed to sneak out and stumble her way down to the village, though it had been an ordeal after having lost so much blood. But that wouldn’t stop her. As faint as she felt and as sickly as her body was at that moment, she had to see what happened with her own eyes.

She put her hand against the charred remains of a building, the stench of charred and rotting flesh permeating the air. The smell made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to vomit, scream, or pretend that none of this was real. But it was. It happened and she could do nothing about it. Camilla had told Corrin to bury her feelings, to stop her emotions in order to prevent them from debilitating her. So what if it made her seem emotionless. All that mattered was being able to fight for the cause and protect those important to her, even at the cost of another’s life. These were the horrors of the war she must fight.

Corrin dragged her hand against the surface of the building before lifting her hand to stare at the soot that now stained it. The blood of innocents, and no longer just soldiers, now rested on her hands. Hans told her, though, that he was just following Garon’s orders. The King himself stated that one must take something from the roots to prevent it from growing back.

Corrin collapsed to the ground, too tired to continue standing, leaning against the remains of the building for support. She felt so weak and useless. She hated that. She had to become stronger so this would never happen to her again. To fall in battle only for others to take command in her stead was disgraceful. She had to live up to her Father. Untouchable. Strong. A capable leader.

She sighed from where she sat on the ground. If she ever wanted to become nearly as great, she would first need to rest and recover, something she was very obviously not doing. Corrin’s attention was caught when she noticed another pair of feet and blue hair at her own feet. When she looked up, her eyes met with gold. “Corrin, I thought you were supposed to be getting rest.”

“I’m sorry, Azura. I just...wanted to see the aftermath of what happened while I was out.”

Azura let out an audible sigh. “If you wanted to see, you could have waited for once you healed enough to walk without stumbling over your own feet. Come on, let’s get you back to the palace.”

Corrin let out a quiet laugh. “Sorry, I don’t think that’s happening right now. I don’t have the energy to get up and walk back.”

Azura knelt beside the princess and gave a small smile. “Okay. So, would you rather I carry you back or that I sit here with you until you’re ready to walk back?”

The dragon put a hand to her chin in contemplation for a moment before grinning back at Azura. “Let’s just stay here for a while. I’d enjoy the company and I’d rather leave some of my work to Camilla right now. She’s done a good job so far sending a messenger to Father and keeping the army organized. It’s as you said: I need rest, so sitting here will be better since I won’t have to work.”

Corrin enjoyed her idle chatter with Azura as one thought remained in the back of her mind. _Father, if this is what you wish, then I cannot object. If this is the only way to protect those I care for, then so be it. I don’t care if I’ll be seen as a monster if it means Azura and my siblings are safe. So don’t worry Azura, I won’t let anything happen to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, I might have enjoyed writing parts of this chapter a bit too much. At least my experiences of suffering from major blood loss helped me in writing this chapter. But I'm glad I had enough time and motivation to get back into writing. Kinda hard to do when one of your professors fails to teach and thus forces you to teach yourself how to code and what algorithms you use for certain data structures. But, I'm back. For a bit. Finals are fast approaching, but with my lighter work load I may be able to keep writing, which would be nice considering that we're coming up on the chapters I've been very excited to write.


	9. Voice of Paradise

The lively town of Cyrkensia was a gorgeous sight to behold. There wasn’t a single building shrouded in darkness as light flooded out the windows of buildings. The streets were made up of thin walkways beside calm rivers, where boats provided the main method of transportation. Corrin fidgeted where she sat in the boat, feeling guilty at leaving the army behind at the outskirts. Her sisters, their retainers, and Azura all came along to head to the theater on Camilla’s orders.

Corrin’s fidgeting didn’t go unnoticed by Camilla as she raised a questioning brow. Though it was hard for Corrin to tell as her sister kept half her face covered by bangs for reasons known beyond her, as it surely would only inhibit visibility in battle. She let out a long sigh before finally speaking up. “Camilla, are you sure we shouldn’t go straight home? A messenger could’ve only told so much.”

Of course, Camilla hadn’t told Corrin everything that had happened while she was recovering. She wouldn’t let Corrin stress over details when her body was too weak to even sit up unassisted. But that carried over even when Corrin was mostly healed. Camilla took over the march and told Corrin nothing of what had happened or the details of any orders they had been given. Camilla let out a soft laugh, giving a knowing look. “Yes, silly. Father wishes to meet us here in Cyrkensia. It’s his favourite town in all of Nestra.”

There was of moment of pause as Corrin processed this. Sure, someone in a stressful position of king would want to spend some luxury time in the stressful event of a war, but still, it didn’t make sense. Cyrkensia was a town on the border of Nohr, easily accessible for Hoshidans by boat. “Isn’t it dangerous for Father to travel to a place like this?”

“It’s fine. Father comes here often, and nothing bad has ever happened. Nestra is neutral territory, so you need not fear unless you try to start a fight.”

Corrin could tell Camilla’s words were meant to be reassuring, but she knew well that just because something had not happened on multiple occasions before didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen now. The difference between then and now was the full-scale war in effect. Garon choosing to come here of all times seemed like a death wish to the young dragon. Once they had reached the theater, Corrin got off the boat, helping off the others before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see a familiar face. “Leo!”

Her younger brother wore a kind smile, while keeping up his rigid posture. “Long time no see, Corrin. It’s good to see you still have your fast reflexes.”

Corrin could only owe her continued reflexes to her recovery, but she knew better than to tell Leo of any injuries that occurred. Instead, the dragon basked in the moment of being reunited with her younger brother. “It’s great to see you again! Did you finish Father’s mission already?”

Leo looked off to the side, inspecting the area around them. “For the most part. All that’s left is to guard Father during his time here. After that, I’m free to do as I please. That means I’ll be joining you.”

He let out a bigger smile directed at Corrin as though to confirm his statement. Corrin gave a small smile back in response as Leo looked back to the distance. He motioned the others to follow him as he began to walk off. “Father should be here shortly. I’m expected to be in the theater well before he arrives. They always put on a big performance whenever Father comes to visit, so I must make sure everything is in order. If you’re free, you should take the time to watch. It’s sure to be breathtaking. Even warriors need to rest now and then.”

Camilla quickly butt into the conversation. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Leo. After everything Corrin’s been through, I’m certain this would be a good rest before Father’s next mission.”

Leo quirked his brow in wonder at what Corrin had gone through, but left it unquestioned due to the time. “Well, I really must be going. I’ll catch up with you later!”

The group watched as Leo ran back into the theater. Camilla motioned the rest to follow her as she would lead them inside and show them about the area. Though, as fun as a show sounded, Corrin was in no mood for one. She couldn’t find enjoyment in leisure when she instead should be training so she would never show weakness like she had in Cheve.

* * *

As much as she hated to admit it, the view of the opera house from the balcony was an incredible sight to behold. The balcony had a clear view of other balconies and all the gondolas in the water below. The body of water acted as a way to separate the audience from the large stage, clad in red carpets and drapes. “Azura, this is-”

Corrin looked over to her side to see that Azura’s presence was missing. She had easily lost her sisters due to the large crowds, but Azura had managed to stay by her side the entire time. It was odd for her to be missing, but the dragon quickly wrote it off.  _ Azura hates being around too many people. Perhaps she’s outside for some fresh air _ . She was pulled out of her thoughts as Leo’s voice called over to her. “Corrin! Over here!”

The dragon quickly approached her brother as he led the way to their seats. “There you are, Leo! I’m glad I finally found you. I’ve never seen such a huge crowd.”

Leo let out a small laugh as he led them to a small balcony with a view of everything. “It’s something else, isn’t it? You’re just in time. Father arrived moments ago.” Leo stopped behind a large chair as he straightened his posture. “Father...Corrin is here.”

A long silence hung in the air until Garon’s voice pierced the area. “Corrin, I have received word about the incident in Cheve. I am told you eradicated the rebels, as well as the unarmed townspeople. You did well, Corrin.”

Corrin bowed as she processed Garon’s words. So this is truly how Garon wishes her to fight. She supposed it made sense. If no possible traitors were left, then there was no chance of them bringing harm to those she cares for. She allowed the lesson to sink in before responding. “Thank you, Father. I had hoped my work would do you good.”

Garon let out a laugh, as though he approved of the response. “When I had heard that your group destroyed Cheve, I couldn’t have been prouder. Rebellions are like seeds. One must salt the earth before the sprout. I knew you’d eventually come around and learn to accept my method of ruling. I’m told you even enjoyed watching the life spark fade from the injured rebel soldiers. Hans praised you highly for displaying behavior befitting of a Nohrian royal.”

The King’s words sunk into Corrin, down to her very bones in a chill. If that was the way she would have to act in order to protect others, then so be it. This is the life that her family has taught her and she would have to live by it. The greatest surprise, though, was that Hans lied. Corrin had not been conscious for the killing of the rebels. She had only been able to kill Kaze. But she knew better than to correct such information. “Yes, Father. I aim to lead by your example. If we cannot stop our enemies before they attack us, then surely they will destroy us.”

Garon let out a low laugh in response. “Good, my child. You have come far. Please, take a seat. The performance is about to begin.”

Leo and Corrin silently moved to the next balcony over and took their seats, awaiting the start of the performance. Soon enough, a woman dressed in varying shades of dark blue took her place on center stage. Something odd about the woman kept pulling at the back of Corrin’s mind as she tried to inspect her, but it was impossible to make out details due to how far away she was. The woman began to enshroud herself in water as she sang.

“Embrace the dark~”

Azura.

That was Azura’s voice. The blue. Azura’s hair. Corrin shot up from her seat, gaining a look from Leo. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The last time Corrin had heard Azura sing, the power of her song had helped pacify Kamui and erect pillars of water. Groans of agony began to emerge from Garon’s balcony, causing Leo to jump out of his seat in a panic. “Corrin, what’s going on?!”

Corrin paused for a moment. Leo hadn’t properly met Azura yet and none of the Nohrians had heard her sing. Corrin could keep this a secret and figure out the whole truth from Azura, though she desperately hoped she was wrong about the identity of the singer. “Leo, I have a hunch, but I need you to go and check on Father. Protect him from any danger. Who knows if Hoshidans or rebels have infiltrated the opera house.”

Leo nodded and was about to rush off before looking back at Corrin. “And what about you?”

“I’m going to investigate.”

Leo nodded once more as he truly left this time. Corrin sighed as she left the balcony and sprinted down the hallways. She had to find her way to the performers and fast. As Corrin rounded a corner, she ran into a group of Hoshidan soldiers. This was quickly going from bad to worse. Unwilling to waste any time, she quickly drew the Yato from its sheath and cut down the Hoshidans in her way. They wouldn’t stop her from finding out the truth. No one would.

Keeping her blade unsheathed, Corrin continued her run through the theater. It was difficult, as while her body had produced enough blood for her to function, heavy physical activity was still difficult. When she heard the sound of Azura screaming, Corrin picked up her pace. Whatever was happening, she wouldn’t let Azura get hurt. There was no way she could have brought the Hoshidans here.

As Corrin rounded on the performers’ quarters, the sight she was met with infuriated her. A Hoshidan soldier had pinned Azura against the wall, hand tightly gripped around her neck. Corrin charged at the soldier, blinded with rage as she bisected him with her blade. Azura fell to the floor as she coughed, trying to regain her breath. Corrin knelt in front of Azura, placing her blade on the ground before placing her hands on Azura’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re okay, Azura.”

The songstress wore a look of guilt, unwilling to meet her eyes with Corrin’s. The dragon took note of the dark blue outfit the songstress wore as Azura let out a quiet reply in a hoarse voice. “Corrin...why? Why would you...defend me?”

Corrin was confused by Azura’s words for a moment.  _ Why defend her? I promised I would keep her safe _ . The dragon princess brushed Azura’s hair aside and lifted the songstress’s chin so she would look Corrin in the eye. “Azura, you’re a dear friend. I would never allow any harm to befall you.” Corrin paused for a moment as she once again eyed the dark blue dancer garb before looking back into Azura’s eyes. “But you should know it hurts me that you would go behind my back and tell me nothing of what’s going on. I won’t ask for details now; we don’t have time. But I will ask of you this: is it true that the Hoshidans turned on you or was that all an elaborate ruse?”

Azura stared into Corrin’s eyes for a few long moments, seemingly going to give no answer before tears began to stream down her face. “I’m sorry, Corrin. I never lied to you about Hoshido turning against me. I...I wish I could tell you everything, but I can’t.”

Azura’s sobbing continued as Corrin pulled her into an embrace. Her sobbing slowed before eventually coming to a stop. When Corrin was sure that the songstress was done, she slowly pulled out of the hug. “That’s all I needed to know. If I can trust you on that much, then I know you didn’t bring the Hoshidans here. Now, change back into your normal clothes so we can meet up with Leo. We have some business to take care of.”

* * *

No small number of Hoshidans blocked Corrin’s path on her way back to Leo, slowing her as she cut down every last one of them she passed. It was an absolute bloodbath, as Corrin came out with her hair stained crimson and her armor covered in Hoshidan blood. She kept looking back to make sure Azura was still behind her, and each time--much to her relief--the songstress was still there. Leo took immediate notice as the two arrived, both looking like a complete mess. “Corrin, what happened to you? Did you find anything? And who is she?”

The princess stopped as she took a moment to breathe before responding. “I tried to find the singer and stop her. But when I caught up to her, I was ambushed by Hoshidans and she got away. When I started making my way back, I found a Hoshidan attempting to choke Azura to death. Luckily, I was able to save her, but she’s having trouble speaking after that attack.”

Leo eyed the songstress before focusing his attention back to Corrin. “I see. Well, whatever happens, our troops need to fan out and track down that singer. She couldn’t have gotten too far. She may have put a curse on Father.”

Of course. Corrin had almost forgotten about what had happened to Garon. “Yes, about Father. How is he doing?”

Leo let out a long sigh. “Not well, it seems. Whatever that curse was, it did a number on him. Iago, Hans, and a handful of troops escorted Father off the premises to a safer location. Iago says he should be fine, but we’ll have to wait and see.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of multiple footsteps rushing down the hallway. Corrin held her blade in a ready stance as Leo prepared his tome, Brynhildr, to cast magic on those who would dare to attack. A group of Hoshians came around a corner, charging to attack, though they were stopped by a powerful blast of magic by Leo. Corrin rushed into the aura of magic left behind, cutting down any remaining survivors. “I suppose we should weed out all the Hoshidans in the opera house before we worry about that singer.”

Leo nodded. “Agreed.” He was about to continue when he noticed something peculiar. “Why hasn’t the magical energy from my spell dissipated? It never lasts this long.”

It suddenly caught Corrin’s attention that purple particles remained in the air from the blast. She had to admit that it was strange how long it lasted, but even stranger was that it had gathered around her. Before she could even react, the particles suddenly shot directly towards Corrin, bathing her in darkness before concentrating on the Yato. She wanted to question what was happening as she felt a change in the Yato. But it felt natural. The sword whispered its new name to Corrin, only for her to hear.  _ Grim Yato _ . Corrin raised the blade up to the heavens, admiring its new form. “With this Grim Yato, I will eliminate the Hoshidans that dared to attack this theater and the innocent civilians within. To commit such a massacre in this neutral territory is unjust and must be punished.”

Leo watched in awe, inspired by the Grim Yato and its wielder. “So this is the power of the Yato? Interesting. As for the Hoshidans, we should eliminate them. I have no doubt they were working in tandem with the singer. We cannot allow them to get away with this. And I’m certain Camilla and her retainers already have a head start on taking them out.”

Leo dashed off, his retainers in tow, leaving Corrin and Azura behind. It was obvious now that they couldn’t tell Leo about what happened. They likely couldn’t tell anyone. What Azura had done would have to remain a secret between the two. Corrin let out a sigh as she continued to stare the direction Leo left. “Hey, whatever they say or do, I’ll never turn against you.”

“What?”

The dragon’s eyes narrowed as a serious look came across her face. “You heard me. I’ll never turn against you. Even if my siblings call you a terrible person, without realizing it’s you they speak of. Even if they were to turn against you for what you’ve done. I won’t ever turn against you and I’ll protect you from them. I care about my siblings, but I care for you just as much.”  _ If not more _ . “So I hope you can trust me and tell me the truth after all of this. And I promise I won’t tell them if it must be that way.”

Corrin turned her head slightly and gave Azura a big smile. Azura seemed caught off guard, but returned the smile with her own smaller smile. A scream from some civilians in the background cut the moment short as it brought Corrin back to their current situation. “Right. Let’s go and take care of the intruders.”

* * *

Azura couldn’t help herself from watching in wonder as Corrin fought the intruding Hoshidans. Of course the songstress had been doing her fair share of the fighting, but she couldn’t help admiring the dragon. Azura couldn’t think of a single time where Corrin had shown a caring and compassionate side. To even suggest that she would turn against those who she had chosen to side with just to defend a stranger. But Azura was no stranger.

Corrin considered her a good friend, an understandable sentiment as they have fought alongside each other throughout this war. The songstress couldn’t help considering the dragon a good friend as well, but that only caused the pain of hiding the truth to be more intense. She could never know the truth. How could Azura ever tell her. Corrin would never believe her. Not to mention that she wasn’t even allowed to speak it.

Another Hoshidan attempted to charge the pair, but Azura swiftly impaled them, their body crumpling onto the floor. A loud scoff echoed from down the hallway as a large figure approached. As he came closer, it was obvious he was an experienced Hoshidan soldier. He wore a cracked mask with one of the eyes broken off. Scars covered the side of his bald head. He sneered at the pile of bodies, whose blood and guts spilled out at Corrin and Azura’s feet. “You’re really pissing me off. Killing all my good men. I hope you monsters appreciate all the good lives you’re ending.”

Corrin had been noticeably angered by the remark. If there was one thing she was unable to improve at, it seemed to be how easily she was provoked. “You say that when you’re the ones who have chosen to slaughter every last person in this opera house. We’re just trying to protect innocent civilians.”

The man let out a low laugh. “Yeah? Not like I care. You’re all the same to me. We’re not stopping until King Garon has met his maker. So stay out of our way!”

He summoned an ox spirit to charge down the hallway, but Azura quickly pushed Corrin aside, preventing the spirit from doing any harm. The dragon mouthed a thanks to Azura before bolting towards the man. He blocked Corrin’s attacks easily, prepared for each hit. But his mace fell to the ground as blood pooled at his feet. He made one fatal mistake as Azura had drove her lance through him. He shouted in pain as he stared into Azura’s eyes. “Damn you, you traitorous bitch!”

At that, Corrin swiftly came in and beheaded the man. “That’s the end of him.” Corrin paused for a moment before turning to face Azura. “Are you alright?”

Azura gave a small smile at her friend’s concern. “I feel that I should be the one asking that of you. After all, it was  _ you _ who was almost trampled by an ox.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, I know. And yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”

The moment was cut short as Corrin’s siblings came running over. Leo examined the corpse of the man they had just killed as he began to speak. “We’ve managed to take out all the Hoshidans, but it seems that singer managed to escape our grasp.” Leo let out a sigh as he continued. “I can only wonder what kind of power she has to be able to curse Father with a song. She’s most certainly with the Hoshidans, though, so we must be wary. We’ll all be in a world of hurt if she shows up again, so she must be stopped.”

Leo’s words crushed Azura. She knew if he ever found out she was the singer, she would be killed on the spot without mercy. The Nohrian royal family did not consider her a part of it. They never would. Azura was just a stranger who they would kill without remorse if need be. The moment was only made worse when Garon came marching in.

“Corrin!”

His enraged voice drowned throughout the hall, causing Azura to flinch as Corrin responded. “Father? How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, my daughter. I have a new task for you. Kill all of the singers in Nestra. Every last one of them.”

Azura’s blood ran cold. All the singers of Nestra would pay the price for her failure. She knew the cost was high, but it was made worse that Corrin specifically is being made to carry this out. All that innocent blood will be on Corrin’s hands. All because of Azura. All she could do was watch helplessly as Corrin sputtered out a response. “Y...yes. Of course, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating sooner. I've had this chapter written for almost a month yet didn't have time to edit it due to finals week and then returning home was hectic. I hope y'all enjoyed the new chapter and maybe I'll get my act together and be able to post on a regular basis. Though I have a wedding to attend in a couple weeks, so I'll have to see how that effects my updates.


End file.
